Being the hunted
by IGlompedYourRamen
Summary: He and them were recruited to protect innocent people and to kill the beast that attack them. Just this once, he decides to keep a person he saved. Can he protect her forever, or will secrets be broken, putting them all in danger. GaaSaku GaaraXSakura
1. Chapter 1

So..me and meh family were having a bonfire type thing in our backyard and I got to thinking. I was thinking about the sequel to Ill bleed for you, and figured out, I DONT HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT TO WRITE FOR ITDX Then out of nowhere a NEW idea popped up :D it was like *smacks me in the face like giant pancake* *__* lol so Im going to write it for now until Ican really decided on what Im going to write for The Color red 'sequel' :3 Hope you enjoy:]

* * *

_'Mwahaha'- Sakuras thoughts_

_**'Bwhehe'-Gaaras thoughts**_

**[[Being The Hunted]]**

_**Chapter 1: That voice in your head.**_

"Four attacks. Four attacks in one week." The monotone voice called, a hint of annoyance present as he spoketo the two others standing in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah..They got by our guard somehow.." The woman waved her hand casually, balancing a glassful of sake in the other.

"We took them to lightly and now we have the deaths of innocent people on our hands. Shoulve known he would try this." the voice growled quietly, folding his hands together and bringing them to the bridge of his nose.

Glowing red eyes fixed on the silent man standing in the corner, "What do you think we should do?"

Said man began speaking without lifting his gaze from the little book he held within his hands, "Send out numbers, two, three, and four"

"Why not one? He could get it done faster and then we wouldn't have to deal with this any longer.." the woman's voice cut in before she took another sip of strong liquid she held in her cup.

"One is out for the night, hes taking a little break." the man spoke again, glancing momentarily up from his book to look at his two partners, a silent message playing in the air between the three of them.

"Very well then." red eyes closed as he sat back in his chair, looking relaxed once more while the other two nodded and walked out the door to the far left together.

* * *

On the other side of the large castle-like building a boy sat on the roof alone. His red hair blew in the wind slightly as he stared out at the moonlit lake. He growled slightly and ran a gloved hand through his hair. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on ridding his head of the voices and cries of other people. All seemed to fade away but one.

_**'Your annoying..'**_ his thought was bitter, and cold. It rang inside his head for a moment, echoing through the new silence that had developed after the voices had quieted.

_'who said that?'_

His eyes widened as he jumped slightly,_** 'You heard me?' **_he was hesitant, thinking that maybe the night air was getting to him and he was making this up.

_'A-are you..my conscious?..'_

He rolled his eyes, _**'Just shut up and get out of my head.'**_ then he went silent, praying the person didnt speak again.

* * *

Across the city a pink haired girl stood outside her front door, twitching slightly.

**_'Just shut up and get out of my head'_**

"What the hell?..Did I imagine that?.." she stood there, running a hand through her long pink hair. She was just about to turn the door knob when the voice spoke in her head. At first she thought it was her mind paying tricks, but the it spoke again telling her to shut up. She glared at the floor, if she wasnt so sure it was her imagination, she wouldnt hunt down the person and shove rocks down their throats.

She sighed, twisting the door knob. Not a minute after she opened the door, screams of panic hit her in the face. She dropped the grocery bag she was carrying to the floor, her green eyes widening.

"Get it!! Hit!! Smash it!!!" a brown haired boy swung from the old chandelier, his eyes wide with fear. A loud crash sounded to her left making her head spin so fast she thought it would fly off. Standing on top of the couch in a white hockey mask, football pads wielding a wooden broom, was another boy, with blonde spiky hair.

"I got it!!" he screamed before unloading another attack onto a near-by table. Sakura squinted her eyes as a large brown spider ran from under the table and towards her.

Both boys screamed as it came closer towards her telling her to jump out the window, or dive away.

Squish.

She sighed, rubbing away the gooey spider remains on the front mat, before she put her foot down, the said boys tackled her, hugging her tightly as the layed sprawled out on the ground laughing.

"Seriously you two.. you really need to get over that fear of are we now? Sixteen? Seventeen?" the pink haired girl raised an eyebrow at her two siblings. As she watched them both grin sheepishly she remember the day they had all became a family.

She and kiba, her brown haired brother were both children in an orphanage. They, being two of the older children, stuck together becoming best friends and treating eachother like siblings. Then the day the little blond haired kid ran in, pointing his finger to the crowd of children, makeing a small declaration that he would find a brother or sister and take them home. She remembered how he couldnt choose between her and Kiba and decided on both of them. How when she stepped out of the orphanage a beautiful Orange-ish red haired woman scooped her up in her arms hugging her tightly, whispering 'lets go home' in her ear and how she held onto the woman the whole way home while Naruto and Kiba sat in the back jokeing.

She smiled as she now watched both boys wrestle each other in the front yard.

"Alright, alright. Thats about enough you two." Sakura jumped up, running toward the Woman with open arms.

"Mama!" she exclaimed before wrapping her arms around the petite woman, burying her face in her neck. The woman smiled at her adoptive daughter and hugged her back tightly. A smile spread across her face as the two boys jumped up tackling her down.

"Hey be careful, shes fragile" They all looked up to a grinning handsome male. His blond hair was shining brightly in the sun, the resemblence to his son showing so bluntly.

"Shes not that fragile" The pink haired girl sneered playfully, earning a nod from the woman she was lieing ontop of.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys hungry?" he grinned, holding up a large paper brown bag.

All their eyes grew wide, drool falling from the two boys mouths, they all laughed and walked into their home.

* * *

Their claws dug into the ground as they ran full speed across the city. Jumping roof to roof, hunting for easy prey. Drool seeped from the sides of their mouths, their breath coming out at uneven times. Eyes black as the night sky itself. A whistle was heard, and they followed it. Their adrenalin pumping. It was time to feed.

* * *

She rinsed her hands under the cool water, th remaining soap washing down the drain. She smiled and looked out the window, their family was having a fire out back, they were sitting and laughing at something Naruto had said, Kiba falling out his lawn chair. She rolled her eyes and began to walk out.

_**'Wait!'**_

She spun around, hearing the voice from before, _'W-what?'_

_**'Dont go out there. You cant. Their coming. Stay inside.'**_

_'w-what?! whos coming? What do you mean?'_ She began to panic, the voice in her head was so hard, she was almost afraid to disobey it.

_**'They will come and kill you. Stay inside.'**_

It was a final order. She looked out the window once more. Her eyes scanning over the tree tops surrounding the house. A faint whistle blewon the breeze outside. Here eyes widen as several black masses flew across the treetops, almost as if they were running on top of the trees. She ran towards the back door.

_**'Stop!!'**_

But it as too late, she was already out, waving her arms, screaming for them to come inside. Everything was silent, not a noise was heard as she screamed out to them. She watched as her brothers ran over to her, the black mases jumping down at her parents and towards her and her siblings. A hard smack coming in collision with her head, as she fell, she saw the blood spatter across the lawn in the light of the fire. She watched as three new shadows jumped down, her vision blurred as everything went black.

_**'Why did you go?' **_the voice asked, with bitter curiosity.

_'Cause of my family..'_ she replied, her voice sounding so quiet and faint to herself.

_**'Families are useless, why risk your life for them..'**_ his voice growled.

_'Because i love them..'_ she stated, her own mind fading into darkness.

* * *

_**Ok! That would be the first chapter!!:D How did you like it? :3 Should i continue? :D Please review X3 and let meh know what you think!:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OmgD:  
Im SO Freaking sorry I havent updated!! My dad has 'Hunting season fever' and we go out everyday and every weekend D: So I like..Never have time to write DX BUT! Luckily Hunting season will be over soon and Ill be able to write when ever I want X3 3 I hope you guys like this chapter!:D Thanks for the reviews also!! You guys are amazing!!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2: Strange People.**_

Soft emerald eyes blinked in and out of focus, vision blurred from her eyes being closed to long. She slowly sat up, noticing the white bed she was laying on, looking around the dimly lit room her eyes settled on a figure in the far corner. The shadow was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. She looked down at the white robe she was wearing, her eyes widening.

_'W-wheres my clothes?..Where am I?..'_ watching the figure in the corner, she silently slid herself off the bed and began to approach cautiously.

Stepping as lightly as she could, her bare feet barely touched the cold tile floor as she made her way to the person. Stepping closer she could see a head of white hair covering their face and ending barely below their ears. She let her eyes roam over their form, they widened as the landed on a large blade resting between their arms and on their shoulder.

_'Wow..Is that a sword?..' _She couldn't resist the urge to touch the cold, metal, sharp edged object. The light glinting off its sleek surface perfectly, the bandaged hilt settled onto the floor.

As her hand reached out only an inch away a pale cold hand shot up wrapping around her wrist. Her eyes widened as she looked down into **[[I DO NOT know the color of Suigetsus eyes because Ive only seen him in the manga I read]]** Blue-ish green eyes.

"Well well, good to see your awake little blossom.." he grinned, showing off a set of razor sharp teeth, Her eyes widened slightly.

He held onto her wrist as he stood up and looked down on her, making her step back a little.

His eyes surveyed her quickly and then he grinned again.

"Am I.. scary to you?"

She looked up into his eyes, watching them as the danced with amusement. She shook her head slowly, staring at him. He laughed and released her arm, picking up his sword and resting it on his shoulder.

"Good, I dont want to atleast not to you anyway.." He smiled and walked to the door, "Care to follow Miss Sakura?"

It took her a few moments to find her voice before she spoke.

"M-my name..how do you know it?" She asked quietly, her voice cracking slightly from not being used.

He looked over his shoulder, "Would you like to see how the boys are doing?.."

_'Boys..'_ it took only seconds for her to register who he was speaking about and she quickly nodded, all the events flying back into her mind.

The worry for her brothers dulling the pain of losing her parents. He walked with her down the long hallways. She wondered why her room had been so far away from theirs but didn't ask. Her fingers twitched slightly when they finally came to a large door. He pushed it open.

"Yo. They awa-" His voice was cut off by a yell.

"Sakura!!!" The two boys tripped as they fought to climb from their beds, launching themselves at their sister, the worry that was settled in them leaving immediately at the sight of her small frame in the door way.

She hugged them both tightly, as well as being embraced tightly by them, relief flying through her like a cooling wind.

She opened her eyes and looked at them, leaning away slightly to get a better look. Naruto had bandages wrapped around his head and arms, while Kiba had bandages wrapped around his neck and head. They also, were wearing white robes.

"Sakura Sakura! These people saved us!" Naruto shouted, waving his hands towards two figures leaning up against a wall.

She tilted her head to see around his broad shoulders. One of the figures stepped up and out of the shadows. Taking one soft step he disapeared and was in front of her, a slim finger under her chin, tilting it up.

"Yo.." His voice was suave and smooth. He had light blue eyes that were outlined in thin black liner. He had long blond hair pulled back into a half-tail, half of it covering his right eye. He wore a long black cloak over black cargo pants a dark mesh shirt. His mouth turned up into a slight smirk as he stared down at the young girl in front of him.

"Hey..hey..back up buddy." His eye contact was soon blocked by Kiba's white robed covered chest. He put up his hands slowly and backed away. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly while enveloping Sakura in his arms protectively. Sakura laughed a little and pushed him back slightly.

"Im Sakura, these are my brothers Naruto and Kiba" she gestured to the two boys behind her, " I thankyou you all so much for helping us.." She looked all around them.

The white haired boy spoke up first, "Im Suigetsu, also known as number four." he pointed to a black tattoo on the side of his arm, noting a number four.

"Deidara.." the blond haired boy cooed out, "Charmed Im sure.." he took Sakuras hand and kissed the top of it, causing a slight tinge of pink to dust her cheeks "Also known by number two." He winked and backed away, amused by the low growling of the two siblings.

"This is Sasori, Known as number three." he gestured towards the corner where, yet, another boy leaned against the wall arms crossed over his chest.

Sakura looked to where Deidara was gesturing, the boy was a little shorter then Deidara, his had a head of red hair that spiked up slightly, falling down in other places. He had greyish eyes, that were casted away form them and towards another wall, as if he were watching something they couldn't see. He too, wore a cloak that resembled Deidaras, underneath he wore a black sleeveless shirt, and black pants.

She oddly began to wonder why they all wore so much black. He turned his eyes to her, causing her to catch her breath, he stared into her green orbs, making her freeze and stare back. Slowly, visions stared to fill her head, flashing back and forth to different times. She watched, and then began to noticed they were flashbacks of her life. From when she entered the orphanage, found Kiba, met Naruto and her life from there up till where she was at now. He looked away and back towards a wall, causing her to blink in confusion.

_'What..just happened?..'_ she vaguely noticed the hand waving in front of her face, and her brothers voice speaking to her. She shook her head and looked at him, "What?.."

"Sakura..you've been out of it for like..five minutes.." Naruto was giving her a wary look, as well as Kiba.

_'What!?'_ "Five minutes? Ahh Im sorry.." she glanced over to Sasori, "Must've been day dreaming.." his was still looking at the wall, she looked back to her brother and smiled. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Im sorry, but we must leave now.." Deidara said, walking towards the door, Sasori following closely behind him.

"Yeah, love to stay but we gotta go take care of some things, just stay here for a bit and our nurse will be in to check ya soon." Suigetsu , walked out fo the door and closed it behind him.

"Things to do?.." Sakura repeated.

"Nurse?" Naruto and Kiba inquired together, Sakura looked at them and rolled her eyes. They shrugged and went back to sitting on the beds.

"Where do you think we are?.." Kiba asked, putting his hands behind his head and layed down.

"I dont know..I just woke up and he brought me to you guys.." Sakura said, laying on her stomach in Narutos bed beside him.

"Eh, I dont care we are, as long as I get some foooooodddd" Naruto complained laying across Sakuras back and putting his hand over his face dramatically.

"Yeah me too, Im starving!!" Complained Kiba, rubbing his stomach.

"You guys are always hungry.." She stated, watching as the both shrugged saying that growing boys need food.

_**'Hn. You all so loud..I cant think for myself.'**_

Sakura fought the urge to gasp aloud, secretly shes been wondering where the mysterious voice had gone, the one that had warned her before.

_'Err..umm s-sorry..'_ She buried her head in her arms, making it seem like she was trying to rest. Her brothers saw and went to talking between themselves.

_**'Why would you apologize for that.'**_ he asked, not really seeming to care what her answer would be.

'Umm..because Im at fault?..I dont know..' She was becoming confused, why was he always asking questions. Even worse, what if shes calling him a 'him' when its a 'her' with a 'hims' voice. She snorted inwardly at how complicated she was making this.

_**'Whats so funny.'**_ he growled.

_'N-nothing, sorry. Jeesh..'_

_**'Hn. Why do you trust the people your with?'**_

_'Another question..I dont know, because they helped us from those..' _she though back to the shadowed beasts that had attacked her family.

_**'Werewolves.' **_he finished, his tone cold and icy. It was almost to intimidating for her to answer back.

_'W-werewolves..I didnt know they were real..'_ She had only ever heard of them in stories and movies.

_**'Ahh, but they are real..the reason why we were recruited.'**_

_'Recruited?'_

_**'Nothing. The beast feed on humans. They wait for their creators to whitle then attack. Filthy mongrels'**_ His voice shook slightly. He was growling out his words.

Sakura was quiet, it was shocking knowing about these creatures, and even more shocking that they fed off of humans..Let alone fed on her family and killed her parents.

_'Why..why did you warn me? The night they attacked my family..'_ she asked, he was a stranger, he didnt know her or her family so why would he help?

_**'Because its my job. We protect the innocent.'**_

_'We?..do you mean..'_

_**'Yes. Im number one..the people you saw our my comrads. Now I must leave. Goodbye.'**_

_'Wai-...'_ she stopped and sighed. If he is one of them why wasnt he there when they attacked? Is he the leader since hes Number one? Questions started filling her head, causing a slight migraine to approach, she turned on her back and rubbed her temples. Her brothers stopped their conversation to look at her. She looked at them and smiles, they, seeing she was ok, went back to talking. She turned on her side facing Narutos chest and closed her eyes.

_'This is so confusing..'_ She sighed, before she succumbed to sleep again.

* * *

"Sir. There was three survivors. Their in the medical ward now." Suigetsu informed, kneeling down, one hand placed on the floor, the other resting on his leg.

"Hn. Very well then..Make sure to have their memories erased and have them ta-" the sound of a door closing made him stop mid sentence.

He closed his eyes and rested his chin on his hand, "What can I do for you Number one?"

The other three boys backed away slightly, while the man and woman stood against a near by wall, letting the boy cross the room and stand in front of the leader.

"I want the girl." His voice was firm, his lips settling into a thin line after he spoke. He stood, arms at his sides, his bright jade colored eyes glowing in the dim light against the black outlining.

His leader, opened one eye, peering down at him a smirk beginning to play across his lips. He watched as the boy crossed his arms across his arms over his chest, his black shirt making a slight noise as the material slid across itself. The boy tilted his head slightly, giving him a blank stare through some of his blood red colored hair, that stuck out in odd directions, all he did was stare back with one eye.

"Tell me..Why do you hold interest in a victim?..A girl victim at that.." The leader asked, clasping his hands in front of him slowly, setting them against the bridge of his nose.

"Allow her to stay." was the response he got. He watched the teen for a moment, calculating his decision, loving the way he was so forward with the things he desired. He smirked and leaned back into his chair, noticing the air was full of tension about what his choice would be.

"Very well then..She can stay. Now leave us." without a word the boy turned and stalked out fo the room, the other three boys following after him.

As soon as the door shut, the woman couldn't help but speak, "Well. This will be interesting. Can I watch after her? Its been a while since I had someone of the same gender here."

"Oh? What about Chiyo?" The white haired man asked, not looking up from his book.

"That old bat! She cant really be considered a woman.." Grouched the woman, pursing her lips and looking away.

"Now now Tsunade, we mustn't speak of our fellow people like that now should we.." The man answered back, a smirk crossing his features hidden behind the mask.

"Oh can it Kakashi, go read your stupid book while jumping off a cliff." Tsunade growled back, a bit of temper rising.

"Yes Tsunade, you may take her within your care. Now...to deal with my little brother and his foolish plans, before someone else is harmed." The leader slid from his chair to pace the floor, eyes closed in concentration.

"Well Itachi, when you come up with something let me know,as for me" Tsunade began to walk out the room, "Im going to go meet my new best friend" she sang skipping out and closing the door. Kakashi shook his head slightly, watching his leader out of the corner of his eye.

"Hn. All the things will be understood soon, I hope." Itachi sighed out, walking out of the room.

"Well now, what an unexpected predicament we have on our hands." Kakashi smiled, looking out the window at the red headed boy sitting on the roof, "What will happen I wonder.." He went back to reading and disapeared into the shadows, leaving the room empty.

* * *

_**I know it was short, but it was all I could do for now!D: X3 Hope you liked it!! Review pleases? X3 If you have questions Ill answer them^^; even though Im pretty sure if you keep reading, the answer will show :]  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiya!!:D Thanks so much for all the reviews and adding as your favorite and omg!! I didnt realize how many ppl put me as one of their favorite authors! D: It makes me feel so specials X3 So thankyou so much!!:D I really hope you all like this chapter!!

* * *

**_**Chapter 3: Understanding**

They stalked around the two people, teeth bared, padded feet hitting the dirt softly. Their eyes black as the night sky above them, their only light casting from the full moon. Their black cloaks swayed in the wind, the old leaves rustling across the ground at their feet.

A slight twitch in his lips made the beasts jump, his smirk growing as they lunged for him and his companion.

Moving swiftly, he dodged the razor sharp claws that were aimed for his face. His companion jumped to the air, throwing his hands up, wires flying from his cloaked hands and wrapping around the beast in mid air. With one yank the wires cut the dark fur and flesh, slicing through the bone easily. His grey eyes gleamed, as he watched the remains shrivel up and float away like ripped paper, the blood dripping form the wires, soaking into the ground.

The second monster watched as the ashes from its partner flew in the wind, its growls growing louder and more ragged. It turned on to the red haired boy, its eyes holding nothing but pure hatred. The boy only stared blankly as the beast flew through the air towards him. A swift kick stopped him an inch away from the human, it flying and skidding across the ground.

Black eyes glared up at the person whom intercepted their attack. The blond haired boy stood a foot away, his blue eyes set into an icy blue glare. A growl sounded, as they lunged forward towards the new opponent, intent on killing them. In one blink of an eye the blond haired boy was gone, appearing behind the beast. Their eyes grew wide as they felt cold hands on ether side of its neck, with one quick flick of their wrist the sound of bones snapping filled the air, before the limp body fell to the ground. The cloaked figures watched as the remains turned to dust and were swept away by the cold wind. One a turn they disapeared into the night, knowing their job was done.

* * *

He stood over her, watching as her chest rose and fell with slow even breaths. Keeping his distance, he examined her. She was just, an ordinary girl, nothing special. She wasnt special, and yet, she could hear his thoughts, like he could hers. He felt the night air fill the room from the open window he climbed in through, making the girl shiver slightly. He glared at her, hating the way she could still sleep, while he stood wide awake, watching her. He looked back on how he practically ordered his leader to keep her here, how he dismissed the thought that this might not have been a good idea. His brought his arms up folding them across his chest and leaned against the near-by wall. Quickly thinking of what he was to do, he jumped back out the window, it closing silently after him.

She opened her eyes slowly, the moon shining on her fro the window. She turned in her bed, trying to cast out the feeling of someone watching her. She glanced to the window one last time before pulling the covers up and drifting back to sleep. Slowly she succumbed to the deep depths of her mind.

* * *

_It only felt like seconds before her eyes opened again, a feeling of uneasy-ness swelling up in her. She blinked away the blurriness, noticing she wasnt laying down, nor was she in her __bed. She was standing on a brick bridge in the dark. One street lantern lighting up the bridge and part of the street. She flinched and shut her eyes as a chilling wind blew harshly, scattering dead leaves and an old news paper across the ground violently, making her hair whip around. She opened them slowly, as a figure of an animal stood in the dark. She backed away slightly as it came forwards._

_'Can..it see me?..' she stopped frozen in her tracks as the animal came closer._

_Its furr was long and dark, ruffled slightly in some spots. Its paws were huge, razor sharps claws hitting the ground with ever stpe it took. Its eyes were pure black, its snout extending, leading to amouth full of yellow colored teeth, saliva hanging from the lips._

_'A..W-werewolf?..' she thought as it came closer. Her eyes widened as it walked right through her, like a ghost through a wall. She turned slowly, her complexion paled and eyes wide._

_'W-what?..How?..Is this a dream?..' She watched as the creature stalked down the bridge. She followed it slowly, being quiet with every step she took._

_'Where am I?..' She kept following the creature, leaving the lit street light and walking into the light of the full moon above of them._

_The wind blew once more whipping her into her face, she pulled it away, stopping instantly at the sound a faint whistle._

_"Ack!!" she fell to the ground cluthing her chest, as the beast ran off. On her knees, she started oanting eyes wide._

_"Wh-what was that?!.." her heart started beating rapidly, a heat swelling up inside of her chest, burning on the inside. She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth. The whistle sounded again. She screame din agony and threw her head back as the heat in her chest exploded through out her whole body. She wrapped her arms around her self and fell on her side, breathing heavily. Her vision began blurring, darkening as she stared up at the full moon above her. Another whistle was carried on the air, louder this time, she screamed again, her body shaking as she felt her skelton changing, shinking, her skin began tearing away, replaced by thick red fur. Her mouth exploded in pain as her teeth grew, ripping some of her gums and part of her lip. Quickly loking around, she spotted a river and began draging herself over to it. With each time she grasoed the ground, pulling her weight, her hna dbecame more and more large. Furr covering her knuckles, the bones forming painfully into what looked like a paw. As she pulled herself to the river. She layed on the bank, and looked over. She stared horrified, as the reflection in the river wasnt her, but a red werewolf with eyes as black as deepest depth of space. The whistle sounded and she screamed loudly, it turning into a howl._

Sakura jolted up, sweat covering her forhead and body. She was gasping for air, her eyes searching the room frantically. She stood from her bed shakily and threw her door open, her eyes watering. Quickly she ran down the dark hallway to her brothers room. Quietly opening the door she stepped in, noticing that no one was watching them. She ran over to Kibas bed. As if some how he could sense her, he opened his eyes and looked at her groggily. His eyes widened as he saw her frantic state and her tearing eyes.

"Sakura?..What happened?" he spoke in a quiet whisper, as not to wake his brother, who was snoring loudly.

When she didnt answer, he spoke again, "Bad dream?.." She nodded and he smiled and scooted over, patting the spot in the bed beside him. Not a second later, she was laying down and snuggled into him. He kissed her fore head, before whispering to her that everything was ok and that she needed some sleep. They layed there and he watched as she fell asleep. A few minutes after watching her carefully, he to fell asleep. Naruto peeked open one of his eyes and looked at them, seeing that everything was ok, he shrugged and fell back asleep. Both siblings, still wanting to know what had frightened their sister.

"Wonder when we can go home..." Sighed Naruto, sitting on his bed. It was early in the morning that they all woke up. Both boys had been watching Sakura carefully since she woke up, seeing that she was feeling better. She was sitting on the window sill, watching the snow fall outside.

Kiba shrugged, "We could as-"

"Your not going home." They all looked to the door where Deidara stood, leaning against the door frame.

"What do you mean?!" shouted Naruto, jumping up from his bed, as did Kiba. Sakura didnt look away form the window, instead, her stare became blank, as her nightmare played over and over in her head. Deidara looked over to her, wondering why she didnt freak out like her siblings did.

"Dont bother her." Kiba growled slightly, blocking Deidaras sight once more, "Why cant we go home?"

Deidara shifted his gaze back to the demanding boy, "Its not Safe." he watched as a look of confusion crossed both boys faces, he sighed, "We may have killed the ones that had attacked you before, but that doesnt mean there isnt more out there. As of now we dont know wether or not they will come after you once again. It is said, they dont stop hunting their prey until its dead, seeing how they have tasted you...I wouldnt take the chance of going out, just to put myself in danger once more.." He watched as his words sank in, how their look of confusion became a look of deep thinking, as they decided on what they would do, he smirked slightly and added in, "But..Thats just me.." before he walked out of the room, already knowing what their decision would be.

"I..What are they talking about Naruto?.." Kiba asked, remembering the night their family got attacked. How the creatures highly resembled wolves.

"I dont know.." Naruto answered, going into deep thought. The room was silenced, all three people thinking to themselves.

"Aww..and I heard you guys were energetic..You seem dead to me." All three heads turned to stare at the woman in the door way. Naruto and Kibas eyes grew wide as they stared, their mouths dropping slightly. There standing in the doorway, was a woman with dark blonde hair, set into two pony tails, resting on her shoulders. She wore a cloak like the others, over a pair og dark blue blue pants, high heeled shoes and a tan blouse that didnt seem to cover her large breast area. She stood, one hand on her hip, the other on her chin. Red glossed lips set into a slight frown, her amber colored eyes scanning over all of them, resting on a the bright eyed pink haired girl sitting on the window sill.

"Ohh!~ You must be her!" she grined and walked over, promptly closing both boys jaws as she walked past. "Please stop staring, its annoying, and i am far to old for the both of you."

Naruto got over his stupor and spoke first, "Hey, dont go thinking we like you! Weve just never seen someone with your size!" he glared slightly, before turning up his nose and crossing his arms. The woman stopped din her tracks, a shadow covering her eyes.

"Oh..so Im fat aren't I?!" She turned on him, and punched him on his head, a huge knot growing instantly as he shouted and fell to the floor holding his now hurting cranium.

"Dont you know how to respect a lady You rude little brat!!? I will kill you!!!" she glared, a fire burning in her eyes, and she turned and stormed over to Sakura, mumbling how hard it was to keep a good physique at some ages. Kiba stared wide-eyed and backed away as she made her way over to Sakura.

Sakura looked up at her, "I-Im am so sorry for my brothers rudeness!" she flailed her arms slightly, every thought of her nightmare disapearing, as she became overwhelmed with the new ladies presence.

"Oh its ok, Im tsunade. Ill be watching over you from now on" she grinned, looking down at the girl.

"Hey! What about us?" Kiba asked, walking up behind her.

Tsunade turned, "I have no time for you. You will be paired up with someone else."

"Why are we eing paired up? and with who? wait, wo are you? where are we? what attacked us?" Kibas question flew out so fast, Tsunade had blinked in surprise, before clamping her hand over his still running mouth.

"If you be quiet, I shall explain everything to you.." He nodded and she pulled her hand away.

"Your hand smells like alcohol lady.." Kiba groaned, wiping his mouth, making Sakura laugh a little.

"Best stuff in the world!" Tsunade chimed, pulling out a bottle of Sake and taking a swig. Naruto groaned and came up, standing next to Kiba. He looked at Tsunade and she looked back with a smile. He twitched and turned away with a 'Hmph'.

She pulled out a chair and sat down, taking another swig she began speaking.

"Where you are now..Is Itachi's mansion, also known as our head quarters." they all stared at her, she looked at them and continued, "Were a group, founded by our leader Itachi, who protect the innocent and kill the beasts you saw, that are werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Kiba echoed her, "But how?..I thought they weren't real."

Tsunade scoffed, "Of course their real, and as of now, they are over running our city." She looked out the window, "Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, is behind it all. He paired up with some twisted people who did experiments a long time ago. Then they came up with the werewolf. Half wolf, half human. Only, for their experiments, their pure animal, they have no recollection of their human lives, nor their human instincts. The eat human flesh, kill innocent people, and families." She looked at them all, as she watched a wave of sadness and a hint of anger fly through them.

"We hunt them then kill them and help any injured person we can. Most of the victims weve saved, but..there have been loses.." she looked down sadly at the floor, taking a long drink from her sake bottle. The three teens also looked down, remembering losing their parents.

"I know you've already met, some of the boys whom fight, Deidara, Sasori and Suigetsu. There are two more, number Five and number one." Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up, Tsunades eyes already on her, as if she was waiting to see her reaction.

"Why are they called by numbers?.." Naruto asked quietly, not wanting to be the one to break the silnce and tension that had quickly surrounded them.

"They all have numbers. They represent their ranks in power. Number one being the most powerful and skilled. All of them were victims, just like yourselves. We took them in, trained them and now they work for us, protecting innocent people and getting rid of the beast. We have yet to locate the exact position of Sasuke and his lab, so we do what we can around the city. Well! Now that thats settled! Ill tell you who your being paired up with! Tsunade smiled, noticing some kind of turmoil starting to build inside her new guest.

"..When you say paired up?..you mean with one of the people who fight?" Kiba asked, frowning slightly at the thought of being separated from his siblings. She nodded to his disappointment.

"Number one?.." Sakura spoke, surprising them, "Whats..his name?" She could have sworn Tsunade smirk, before she answered another voice cut her off.

"Gaara." In the shadows of the room, Jade eyes shot open, looking them all.

* * *

_**Ok!:D Thats all Im writing for this chapter X3 its like 3:33 am and im really tired DX No worries, Ill update as soon as I can! The next chapter will definately be longer!!*____* Please review and tel me what you think!! X3 Love you all!~ byebye~ X3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hiya!!:D Omfg! I loved all the reviews you guys left me!! Thankyou so much and Im so freaking happy you like it!!:D As promised another chapter!! yay!!! Enjoy my most awesomefull readers X3**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mystery, Mysteries.**

Everyone's heads turned towards the dark corner, a black figured was leaned up against a wall. Sakura caught her breath and froze, forgetting about everything around her, staring intensely at the dark corner. Steps were heard as he walked under the light.

Sakura could only describe him in one word. Amazing. His bright red hair was spiked up, sticking out in some places and slightly covering his black rimmed eyes and the bright red tattoo on the right of his forehead. It was a Kanji symbol for 'Love', the pinkette couldn't help but think it weird. The material of his black, long sleeve button up shirt, made no noise as he crossed his arms over his chest, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Leather bands hung loosely around his thin wrists, two on each arm. His shirt fell a little over his dark blue pants, that covered what look like black combat boots. Her eyes traveled upwards, stopping at his chest where three buttons were left undone, she couldn't help but stare at the patch of bare beautiful pale skin. She watched as his throat contracted as he cleared his throat quietly. Then as if someone hit her with a frying pan, she jolted her head up slightly, just now realizing she was staring TO intensely. Her face heated up as she looked away towards the window, unknowing to her, two jade orbs were fixed on her small frame.

"So..what? Your like the strongest or whatever?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow and walking circles around the red headed boy.

"If you think so..Ranks don't matter to me." His let his arms fall to his sides, his eyes staying fixed on the girl looking out the window.

"Why did you come here?" Kiba asked, watching him, wondering what interest he held for his sister.

"...Business." He answered, looking from Sakura, to the brown haired boy.

As soon as Gaara's eyes turned on Kiba, the sibling couldn't help but feel as if something was invading his mind, something crawling through the back of his mind. Like a person walking down a dark hallway, dragging their hand along the wall carelessly. He held back a shiver and looked towards Sakura, not wanting to show weakness in front of The other teen.

Naruto noticed and eyed Gaara for a second, what made him so, mysterious? Why did he just radiate this aura that automatically made you feel uneasy and scared. Like the prey caught in the fierce claws of the predator with no escape. Naruto shook his head, mentally slapping himself for thinking such things. These people had helped them, saved him and his siblings, who should he be to judge Gaara, who knows he could be a good guy.

"I need to speak with your sister."

Naruto turned to Gaara instantly. Then again..He can jump off a cliff while being set on fire and fall down into the frozen sea, which would become his icy tomb for all eternity.

"Why's that?" Kiba turned, facing the fierce jade eyes once again, the feeling of invasion in his mind returning. Naruto came and stood by his side, both becoming a brick wall, blocking the new intruder from their Sakura. Sakura herself turned and stared at him, nervousness beginning to build inside her.

"Hn." The boy looked down to Tsunade, secretly beckoning for help, the woman sighed and stood.

"Boys, it would best if he talked to her, there's some things..that need to be clarified, you two will be questioned." she stared at them, her eyes becoming glass pools of amber liquid. They didn't look back at her, only keeping their eyes on Gaara. She growled slightly, balling her fist, her red nails pushing into her palms, leaving crescent shaped marks.

"Jesus!" she walked over and grabbed them both by the back of their collars, dragging them from in front of the wide-eyed pink haired girl, "He's not going to bring her harm, so cut it out. Like I said, hes just questioning." The boy protested, until their sister stepped in.

"Its alright, Ill go. You two stay here." She looked at them, giving them a reassuring smile. They both looked at her, then at each other, before mumbling 'Fine' and some other silent threats that made the older woman roll her eyes.

Gaara nodded once, acknowledging her decision and turned on his heel, walking out the door quickly. She followed after him, keeping up with his fast pace.

* * *

He was walking so fast, it was hard for to keep up, specially with the robe hanging down on her legs. She silently cursed, wishing she had regular clothes. Where were they going anyways, she looked around the dark long hallway, barely lit by the hanging ceiling lights above them. There were also large windows, every six feet you walked, curtains falling in front of them, down to the floor. Why do these people live in the dark? dress darkly? She felt odd and out of place, her with her long bright pink hair.

He didn't glance back at her as she followed him obediently down at the long, dark hallways, but listened to her foot steps instead. The way, if they passed something new, they would slow and become softer, showing that she was taking her time to look, then they would become loud taps as she sped up to walk behind him once more. He lead her to a balcony, knowing they could have a private conversation, without anyone eavesdropping. He had yet to tell his leaders, that the girl could hear and respond to his thoughts, like he could hers. He figured he would look into it a little more before he told them, though keeping secrets was never one of his things.

He opened the doors and walked outside, welcoming the cool night air as it hit him in the face and whipped through his hair. As for his pink haired companion, not so much. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, she standing at the door, deciding whether not she wanted to come out, or stay in the heated mansion. She wrapped her arms around her self and stepped out, closing the door behind her, he cocked his head slightly when she closed the door, being as quiet as she could.

Click. Sakura smiled as the door closed quietly, she didn't know why she was trying so hard not to make noise. It was just one of the feelings that Gaara gave off, the need to be quiet with everything you do, so as not to break the tranquil silence that surrounded his being.

She turned and looked at him, he had closed his eyes and the cool wind was swirling around him, making his clothes sway a little, his hair brushing against his fore head. His pale skin was practically glowing under the moonlight, and she couldn't help but think it beautiful.

He opened his eyes, his breath coming out in a white fog as he sighed, he then turned to look at her, staring at her, she couldn't help but fidget under his gaze.

"...Who are you?.."he asked quietly, barely audible.

She looked at him, from where she was standing, a confused expression, "Im...Sakura. Sakura Haruno/Uzumaki."

"Two last names?" he asked, facing her, leaning against the railing.

She nodded, "I'm adopted. I...don't know my real parents." Instantly, she had to choke down the feeling of sadness and the wave of depression, as she remembered losing her foster parents, the only real parents she had ever known. She looked at the ground, shuffling her feet slightly.

"..So your siblings" he began, her voice cut him off of his question.

"Not blood related.." she answered quietly, still looking at the ground. Flashbacks of the three together invaded her mind, causing her to smile, the wave of sadness flowing away, back into the depths of her mind.

"..You smiled." it wasn't a question, it was a statement, she looked up to see him looking at her, even though his facial expression was blank, she could still see a hint of confusion.

"Yeah,..When I think I'm alone, I always see them, or a memory, then remember I'm not, cause I have them." she smiled again.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "You wont have them forever." as he said it, he casted his eyes away from her, out into the dark forest that surrounded them. Her smile disappeared instantly, as the memories faded away.

"..Wh..why would you say that?" she asked, moving a step closer to him.

He didn't look at her, just slightly shrugged." Cause it the truth. Either you, or they die. Then its done."

Sakura only stared at him. How could he say that, and why? She didn't reply only sat there and watched him as he looked out into the forest, suddenly what she thought was so beautiful, was beginning to fade away into something she didn't recognize. She sighed quietly, leaning against the railing as she did.

After a few moments, she looked at the sky, "Can i ask something?.." she felt weird, her words cutting through the silenced like a dull bladed knife.

He looked at her, giving her a quick nod. She nodded back.

"You..people..Do you..are you..you know..unique?.." it was hard for her to put into words what she was saying, nor for her to actually reveal what she was thinking. She might have totally been out of it and looking way to much into it. She hope with all of her being, that he wouldn't think her crazy, if he already didn't that is.

She looked over to see him giving her the most calculating look she had ever seen. Like he was somehow trying to figure out what her question had meant, or how to answer it back. She watched, as his eyes clouded over with thinking, maybe he didn't trust her, that could be it. They did just meet to days ago, and now here she is, asking mental questions about his little of werewolf hunters and himself. She could see the weirdness in it all, and instantly regretted asking him.

But, surprisingly he answered. Not with words, but with a slight nod. Sakura's eyes widened a little.

"How so?" she found herself asking before she could stop.

He looked at her,then at the sky, contemplating his answer. She sat patiently waiting, on the outside anyways. Inside anticipation was filling her up to her neck, she knew there was something up with them. They Deidara was so light on his feet and deadly quick, Suigetsu, being able to carry that huge sword, let alone sensing she was near him, and Sasori. He was the most strange, she looked back at the time when she met him, how when he looked her in the eyes, her whole life became like a three minute commercial to him.

"Were.."Gaara's voice startled her slightly, pulling her out of her thoughts and back to the real world. She looked at him, silently begging for him to go on.

"..Were..different..we were born..to be hunters...Them and I.." he watched her reaction, only getting her hungry look. Looking at her watching him, wanting to know more, he felt a pang of amusement, ignoring it he continued.

"We all have different talents..but the weird thing is.." He watched her, without her knowing, she inched forward another three inches.

"..The thing is.." she repeated, wanting him to go on, but he couldn't, and he wouldn't. He wasn't really sure if he could tell her, or if she would believe it for that matter, that only highly skilled hunters were able to sense when one was using their 'talent' on them. Normal humans can barely sense it, to them it would just be a feeling. He looked back to her, she was still patiently waiting, staring at him, he opened his mouth to speak-

"Ahh, This is where you've been." Sakura turned her head to see a elder woman standing at the doors. She had silver hair, pulled up into a bun, while the rest just hung loosely, her eyes were onyx colored, wrinkled on both sides with small bags underneath. She wore a black colored kimono with long white sleeve, both hands folded neatly in front of her.

"Chiyo." Gaara greeted with a nod. She nodded curtly before turning to his pink haired companion, who stared back at her.

"Whats your name girl?" Chiyo ordered, her tone bitter, Sakura could only imagine it was because of her age.

"Sakura, Sakura Uzumaki." She answered, using her adoptive last name, she watched as the woman looked her over, feeling a little uneasy. As Chiyo's eyes scanned her body, she suddenly felt as if every scar and scrape on her body was set on fire. She could feel it burning intensely and couldn't hide the flinch of pain or the sharp intake of breath. Her hand shot up to the bandaged cuts on her shoulder, gripping it tightly to stop the pain.

Gaara looked at her, he knew Chiyo was using her sight, to see how Sakura wounds were doing, but couldn't believe Sakura was reacting like she was. It only added to te mystery behind her, how was she able to feel or sense what they were doing? How was she able to talk to him back. He watched as Chiyo's eyes clouded over, like she was in deep thought, even though her face remained completely emotionless. He heard a soft sight of relief from his side, apparently the old woman had stopped her scanning, for Sakura had stopped cringing. Now she just looked utterly confused.

Sakura released her cut, relief flying through her, the cool night air hitting her body like cold water. Her mind was racing, what just happened to her? One second she was looking at Chiyo, then the other her whole body felt like it was fire. Her eyes widened, could it have been Chiyo? She looked back at the silver haired lady, to see her still staring at her. Just what did she do to her, and was it an act of cruelty? Did she do something to make the woman not like her?

"Interesting.." The elder woman whispered, taking another look at Sakura as the pinkette was slowly releasing the wound the old woman had healed and bandaged not to long ago. As the girl finally looked back at her, she turned on her heel and faced the door.

"Follow me, and be sure to keep up, if you get lost or left behind I will not waste my time to return and find you." With that, she started walking away. Sakura stared after her, her mouth slightly agape.

"Do what she says." Gaara ordered, causing Sakura to look at him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, noticing the flash of disappointment that crossed her face.

"Ok, Bye.." she sighed, walking after the old woman. He watched her leave through the open doors, not bothering to close them behind her. There was something strange about her, something that, deep on the inside, made him wary and not want to trust her. He looked out into the forest once more, before heading inside to the lab. There were some things he had to know, and he wanted to know them now.

* * *

Her feet tapped lightly against the tiled floor as she followed the old woman closely, not wanting to get separated out of fear the lady would really just leave her there. Her mind began to race as flashbacks of the people she met filled her head. Se couldn't help but wonder if anyone else felt was she felt, heard what she heard, and saw what she saw. Nodding her head, she decided to ask Tsunade about the all of it when she saw her again, she looked at the walking woman in front of her, that is, if she saw her again. Now that she thought about it, did Tsunade have a talent she didn't tel them about? Did the leader have one? She rolled her eyes, of course they had to of, their the leader.

"Is Uzumaki your real name?" Chiyo's voice startled her slightly, causing her to jump.

"N-no ma'am.." Sakura answered, her heartbeat slowing once again, "Its, Haruno, Sakura Haruno."

Chiyo echoed the name in her head, the feeling of deja'vu coming into play. The flashback was far to blurry to her, though she wouldn't like to admit it, it was probably form age. She disregarded it and went back to speaking.

"You lied?" she accused, knowing moth teens today do lie to keep their own names preserved and private.

"No, of course not! I was adopted by the Uzumaki's" Sakura answered, not liking the fact the elder lady accused her of lieing, she would never lie. The same wave of sadness hit her, the face of her foster parents burning brightly in her mind, along with the screams and blurry visions of the beast attacking them. She felt something new as she remembered and looked back on the incident more and more. She felt angry. Her fist clenched slightly, her heart rate speeding up. Suddenly she was filled with an overwhelming feeling, she wanted to hear them scream, see their blood splattered across the ground. Make them pay for what they did to her family, the life she missed so much and the people she loved she so deeply. Her vision began to blur and darken, the anger boiling inside her and the next thing she knew, her body felt limp and her mind shut off.

_**'Sakura..'

* * *

**_

_**OuO; Yey~ Another chapter finished :D How did you like it? X3 Please review&&Look foward to more!! What the hell could be going on wiht Sakura? Whos knows!!?XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chaaa!~ Already chapter five!? :D Wooo! You guys are awesome readers X3 Your reviews always make mewant to type more *___* lolX3 Love you guys X3 *gives cupcakes* The beggining of this chapter is going to be in Sakura's point of view. :]

* * *

**_**Chapter 5: Flashbacks that aren't yours.**

_**'Sakura..'**_

It was dark and cold. My body felt limp and light. Like I was floating in a black abyss. It hurt to open my eyes, my head was pounding. Where was I? What happened exactly? Where was Chiyo?

_**'Sakura..'**_

Ahh, there was that amazing voice. It echoed through out my head, getting quieter and quieter as it faded away.

"Gaara.." my own voice startled me. It didn't sound anything like me, but like a low growl. My throat felt raw for some reason, I reached my hand up, gripping my neck slightly, my skin was so cold. All this was happening around me, but I couldn't bring myself to be scared, or worried. Somehow something inside was telling me that this was natural, and somehow I believed it. Trusted it.

Then..there was a bright flash, instantly blinding me. My hand shot up above my eyes, shielding them from the brightness.

"How is the patient?" a strange mans voice asked, sounding like it was right in front of me. I removed my hand, the brightness fading into a scene in a white room.

"Not so good, they're losing alot of blood and in shock. I..I don't think she'll make it doctor.." A woman's voice answered. I looked in her direction. She was short and had long silver , blue, hair. She had fair skin, and Dark onyx eyes. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen her before.

"Very well, does she have any family?..Anyone we can contact?" The doctor asked, a look of disappointment and sadness flashing across his face.

The nurse shook her head, "There's no one of The Haruno family whom we can contact, shes the only one." My eyes widened, a loud gasp coming from my mouth. I cupped my hand over it, not believing what I was hearing. The vision began to blur in and out of focus, the voices fading in an out of distortion. The doctor bowed his head deeply, walking into a another white room.

I couldn't keep my gaze from following him, wanting so badly to see the woman they were talking about.

The door opened, revealing a beautiful woman laying in the bed, cringing with pain. There was blood pulsing form her neck, sticking to her long pink hair. She was trying to get out of the bed, her bright green eyes filled with tears and pain, so much that I couldn't keep my own eyes from tearing up. The woman screamed a name, the high pitch yell causing my eyes to st tightly, the tears spilling down my cheeks, I cupped my ears and fell to the floor on my knees, my body trembling fiercely.

_'Make it stop..'_ Her screams were still echoed down the hallways.

_'Stop..'_ I cupped my ears tighter, clenching my teeth, my cheeks went from the falling tears. She screamed again, calling out the name once more.

"Stop it!!" I screamed, as loud and long as I could, the floating sensation gone, the white rooms and yells fading. All that was left, was me.

**..::End Sakura pov::.**

He closed his jade eyes once more, running a hand through his hair, messing it up even more then it was. He sighed, and looked at the three bodies in front of him. One pacing back and forth, running his hands through his brown hair multiple times. Another kneeling next to the bed, his arms crossed o the blanket, head resting on them. He watched as the blond stared softly at the sleeping girl, a look of sadness evident on his face.

Then he moved his eyes to the girl. Her pink hair was spread across the white pillow, her skin looking more pale now then it did two hours ago. He wanted her to wake up, just so maybe he could find out what happened. Chiyo had brought her into the room, saying she just suddenly fainted without warning. She had been sleeping ever since, not moving, not even a flinch. He looked away and back to the pacing sibling.

As he watched, the more and more he grew curious. Why did they care so much about her? Why were they so worried? Their not even blood related.

He brought his hand to his mouth, slightly biting the tip of his thumb as he thought about it.

He didn't know what it was like to have a family, to be 'Loved' so they say. His family was murdered by regular street muggers when he was young. He grew up alone, casting himself out and away from other people. He thought it was more easy to not care about anyone but himself. Life was better alone, you would have no one to lose, but yourself, and if you lost yourself, you wouldn't have anyone to make upset with your loss. Even though he thought this, he couldn't ignore the small aching pain in his chest, the feeling of wanting to belong to someone. He glared at the floor, allowing emotions to control you makes you weak. Him being number one in ranks, the best hunter out of the group, had no time,nor the need to be weak.

He walked out the door into the hallway, leaning against the wall out there. He glared at the door, knowing exactly the reason for this 'weakness' coming to him. It was her fault. Her and her stupid brothers fault. If she wasn't showing signs of some importance to him and his group, he would've had her memory drained and sent her packing. He would..wouldn't he?

"Ahh..so here's when you've been.." He rolled his eyes as the suave voice coming form the dark end of the hallway, not caring to look at the figure moving towards him. In one step the blond boy appeared next to him, leaning against the wall casually.

"She hasn't woken yet I presume?.." He asked, nodding his head towards the door. Gaara shook his head slightly, looking at his boots.

Deidara, looked into the slightly opened door, seeing the blond boy next to the bed, the brown haired boy standing at the end.

He half smiled, "Baffling, isn't it?" He looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing the red head next to him do the same to him.

"Seeing interaction like that.." he nodded towards the depressed siblings in the room, "The way they care for each other so deeply.."

Gaara looked back at his boots, staying silent. Deidara always spoke of weird things, he didn't bother himself with listening to the useless babble.

" I was also an orphan once..that is until, Kakashi and you found me.." Deidara looked back to when he was ten years old, seeing the stoic redhead walking beside Kakashi down the alley. How the red head only stared at him, as he sat on the ground alone, and how they brought him here. He shook his head slightly, and looked at Gaara. Some things never change, for the same red head was now staring at him once again, like he did when they met.

"What about it?" Gaara asked, staring at the blond haired boy.

Deidara blue eyes danced with amusement, as he grinned and patted Gaara on the shoulder, "Just saying thanks buddy" he then skipped off into the room with the other two boys. Leaving the boy alone and confused. He thought about it, a slight twitch in his lips telling him to smile, but he didn't. Like he said, useless babble.

* * *

She groaned slightly, her eyes slowly opening. It was dark still, or again. She sat up, feeling extra weight on her legs and stomach. She looked down, her eyes softening immediately. There were her brothers, draped across her like human blankets. Naruto's head and arms had been resting on her stomach, while Kiba had half way, curled up on her legs at the end of the bed. She smiled, feeling nothing but guilt for having worried them so much, she was all they had now, and it was the last thing she wanted to do to them. I heard a sound from across the room, like the quiet clearing of a throat. She lifted her gaze, meeting a pair of bright jade eyes.

There he was, sitting in her window sill, one leg leaning up against the window panel, the other swinging freely. One arm was rested against his stomach, while the other was propped up on the leg in the window. He didn't say anything, just, stared at her, and she stared back.

_'..Can you..hear me?..' _She asked quietly, hoping he could, so she didn't seem stupid.

_**'Of course..'**_ he replied, just as quiet as she had asked. He didn't take his eyes away from her. She couldn't help but think herself stupid for thinking she actually saw him look over her body, like he was checking to make sure she was ok and not in pain.

_'..I'm sorry..'_ She said meekly, folding her fingers together, then undoing them.

_**'..For what?..'**_ he asked, looking form her eyes to her hands.

_'..Passing out?..Making you wait her-'_

_**'I came here off of my own accord.' **_he made his voice sound a little louder, as he looked up to her eyes again, narrowing his slightly. He didn't know why, but it annoyed him when she apologized. Especially if it wasn't her fault to begin with.

She went quiet, her hands becoming still. He watched her, some part of him regretting snapping at her, the other repeating she deserved it.

_**'What happened?..'**_ he asked, his tone quiet once more. She looked at him, then down, trying to remember everything that happened. Then she remembered, getting angry, floating in a black abyss, the woman.

_'I..I got angry..'_ She started, looking at Gaara. He gave her a confused look, then nodded for her to continue.

_'A..after i got angry, I remember wanting vengeance for my family..then everything went dark. It felt like I was floating in water..But I could breath..Then a white flash appeared, and i was standing in a hospital..'_

Gaara gave her another confused look, '_**A hospital?'**_ he asked, making sure he heard correctly.

She nodded, _'There was a nurse, she was young, but I could've sworn I saw her before..and a doctor. They were talking about a dieing woman..with the same last name as me..'_

Gaara, tilted his head slightly, watching as her expression became sad and depressed, he listened as she spoke more, remembering everything she was saying so he could talk to Kakashi later on.

_'They opened the door..she looked like me also..but I have never seen this woman before..and they said she has no family..she was trying to leave..there was blood everything..and she was screaming someones name..I couldn't take it anymore, wanting it to stop. I screamed and it all vanished. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness..then I woke up here.'_ She wiped her eyes, the flashback making her eyes water. Remembering how much pain and despair was in the woman's eyes and how she was trying her hardest to get out of the bed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. At some point, Gaara had crossed the room to her, and now had his hand on her shoulder.

**'Im sorry..thank you for telling me..'**

She only nodded, staring up at him, before giving him a small smile. He pulled his hand away, and turned to leave.

"Get some sleep..you need it." he spoke quietly. She nodded and layed back down, watching him leave through the door, closing it quietly behind him. She closed her eyes once more, hoping to have a better dream then the previous one. She thought about how she had woken up to him sitting there at her window, and her two brothers laying across her. A warm feeling spread through out out her chest, and slowly she drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

_**Ahh! Im sorry this was so short D: But you see, I have to stop early cause Im going to my grandmothers house and may not be able to update tonight, so Ill just leave you with this!! Cookie for anyone who can guess who the nurse was XD Next chapter WILL be longer! I promise, and full of..ohmy godness XD Love yas!~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Woo! I**__**m writing while on the road XD yay me!~Like I promised, this chapter shall be longer, so get ready for some drama/action/ maybe Gaasaku fluff? o__e;; weee!!!~**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: A truth reveled.**

The moon was set into the sky, and he couldn't help but think it slightly annoying. Then again, everything that had happened after he left Sakura's room, had been slightly annoying, hell, SHE was annoying.

Of course some part of him was hoping that he had a good reason to have kept he there after helping her,some part of him wanted to know all of this wasn't useless, that he wasn't wasting his time. Well, he got his wish.

He sighed running a pale and through his blood colored locks, "Kakashi..where are you.." He glared at the ground, looking for this man had always been like looking for a needle in a hay stack. A needle that didn't sit long in one place, and was normally late and hard to find.

"Most things, when your looking for them, are right under your nose." Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly, looking at the older white haired man, his smile hidden under the mask.

"Where have you been?" He asked harshly, walking towards him.

The man shrugged, "Out.." looking at his orange book in his hands, his onyx eyes skimming the pages as he read.

Gaara sighed and leaned against the wall next to him, silent. Kakashi looked at him out of the corner of his eye, he knew the red head to well to notice, something was wrong. The way his lips were set in a hard line, his head bowed slightly, his eyes distant as if he was thinking deeply.

"Whats wrong?" Kakashi asked bluntly, getting straight to the point.

Gaara looked up at him, knowing that he had and wanted to tell Kakashi all that he saw, but first, "Kakashi. Swear to me." His voice was hard, making the white haired man look at him fully, dropping his book sightly. "Swear to me, that you will not repeat anything I say to anyone else, not until I say I you can." after a moment of the mans onyx eyes staring at him he added quietly, "Please."

Kakashi thought about his decision for a second, he was under an oath to tell his leader everything and anything he found out, especially if it had some importance to their group, but, as he looked down at his student, the boy he found all those years ago and practically raised. He couldn't help but throw the oath out the window, "I swear." he replied, a small smile showing under the mask. Gaara nodded, and started walking, the older male following him casually. He reared off into an empty room, the man closing the door after he entered. The room was bear and had no furniture, dust was everywhere, and coating the window sill.

Gaara stood there for a minute contemplating what he was going say, Kakashi standing idly, waiting patiently. Gaara turned to him.

"Its about Sakura." Kakashi nodded, knowing whom the girl was, the one that Gaara had wanted to keep. He listened while Gaara told him everything. About how she could feel and see when they were using their talents, how she could hear him and talk back to him in her mind, and then about the dream she had. If it was a dream.

Kakashi let it all sink in, his opinions flying up here and there, but were kept silent. He thought for a long hard moment, then his eyes widened slightly, only a fragment, but Gaara had caught it.

"What is it? You know something of this?" the red head asked, turning towards Kakashi fully.

He nodded, "..Were not to speak of it, because it was forbidden, but Ill tell you now. Though Im not entirely sure you should repeat to anyone, yet." Gaara nodded in understanding and Kakashi went on.

"About.. thirty-four years ago, we lost one of our most talented hunters. She could feel and hear other talents, and knew exactly who was using them, and where to find them. Her name was Sakumo Haruno **[[dont know if it real!D:]]** She was mostly our tracker, the one to find the people who used or were coming into their talents. One night she was surrounded by werewolves. Sasuke was standing before them all, he knew she was a big trait to our group and took her hostage. She spent weeks in his mansion, in the dungeon. Itachi was furious, they couldn't go after her yet because Sasuke had about a hundred werewolves surrounding his mansion, not to mention the ones hiding in the woods that surrounded it, and back then they were a small group. So they all stayed back, letting the enemy hold one of our people." He looked at Gaara, who's face was emotionless, his arm crossed across his chest. He looked out the window and continued.

"While being held, she met a man. He was a failed experiment, his blood only mixing with the wolf DNA, instead of the wolf DNA eating away his original DNA. SO he was half-wolf and half-man. With people like those, they only transform when their anger rises or if they become panicked, and in danger. He saw too, that she was a prisoner, like he was. It went against everything she was thought, talking to a werewolf, but, she did, and they grew closer and fell for each other. His name was Sukoshi **[ that defianelty isnt realXD]]** he was captured and experimented on, and after it failed, was sent to be imprisoned. For every two years a human ages, a werewolf only ages one. [[Made that up, don't believe it D:]]" He looked at Gaara again, the teens face looking distant as he thought about the knew fact he had learned.

"This..is probably the night Sakura had dreamed about.." He watched as jade eye became fixed on him, "It was the night they escaped. They had help from someone, we still don't know who yet, and they escaped. Not after long they came here, she begged and begged Itachi for help, but he said he couldn't, that it was forbidden, her love with the werewolf and that he couldn't. So she left with him, as they were running towards the train station, they were attacked. She was sent to the hospital, while he was taken back to the mansion...that's all I know. No one has any of knowledge of the man, but the woman had died in the hospital that night." he ended, still staring out the window, as flurries of snow danced about through cool night air.

Gaara only stood there in thought, what did all of it mean? Was Sakura the child of the two people, the tracker and the werewolf? Then a thought hit him.

"Kakashi..if her mother died that night..then how did Sakura end up in the orphanage, she has to be the daughter of the tracker." He watched as Kakashi stared at him.

The mans eyes crinkled up as he was smiled, Repeating quietly as he walked back out the door, "Its a secret.." Gaara watched him disappear into darkness.

* * *

_'Sakura!!!'_

_'No..' she wimpered, not wanting to hear the womans agonizing scream._

_'S-sakura!!' the woman choked, a vision of her painful face, coming into her dream. She could feel her eyes watering, her heart beat racing, as she watched the woman scream and try her best to get out of the hospital bed. Her scream echoed, the doctors and nurses trying their best to calm her. Then, there was a loud beeping noise, as the womans body fell back slowly into the white linen cloth, her llimbs falling limply by her side, her green eyes empty of nothing._

Sakura bolted up in her bed, tears sliding down her cheeks slowly, she blinked away the blurriness, the rest of the salty water rolling down her cheeks, her vision clear.

"It was my name..she was screaming my name.." She said quietly to herself. She looked around, noticing Naruto and Kiba were still there, sleeping. she had wondered how long they stayed up waiting for her before drifting off to sleep. She smiled and lay back down, staring at the white ceiling above. Her eyes drifted around the room, catching something green across the room. She sat up slowly, causing Naruto to slightly shift in his sleep, and slipped out of the bed carefully. Walking as quietly as she could, she made her way towards the green item. When she got there, she noticed it was clothes. There were three sets, one for her and the other two she guessed for her brothers. She saw a piece of paper on top and picked it up, it was a note from Tsunade.

_'I thought you would get tired of those ugly white robes, so I brought these for you. When you wake up, get dressed and come outside in the back garden. Ill be waiting.  
-Tsunade'_

Sakura read it over and smiled, opening and closing the door quietly, she went in search for a bathroom. Finding one, she slipped in, locking the door behind her.

After several minutes and three three looks in the mirror, she came out the door, leaving the white robe folded on the sink. She was wearing faded blue jeans that fitted her legs perfectly, she had rolled up the bottoms slightly from being to long. She wore a white t-shirt with a fitting red jacket over it, zipped up slightly. Pulling her long hair back into a messy pony tail, she began the difficult quest of finding a way to the back yard.

Her feet tapped softly against the floor as she ran through the empty hallways. She pulled one long curtain back, seeing the moonlit drive way below, with four or five vehicles. She sighed heavily, she wasn't even at the back of the house. She trudged onward, pulling back curtains. She laughed at the thought of there being a directory somewhere or maps of some kind.

She walked lazily through the hallways, humming to herself. Making her way to the back of the house, well she thought she was anyways, she came upon a dark hallway with lots of doors. She walked down it quietly, breathing softly. Why in this hallway, did she feel the need to be extra quiet? Why was she scared that she would..stir something up? Why the hell did she get the feeling of someone watching he-

"Sakura?" she jumped five feet in the air, landing on her butt. She looked up to see emotionless grey eyes staring back down at her. Her eyes widened as she looked into the face of Sasori, never hearing his voice before. As soon as she tried to remember the sound, it vanished her from her mind, making her curse inwardly. He held out a long pale hand to her, and helped her up. She smiled sheepishly as he gave her a blank stare.

She stood and looked around the dark hallway, keeping her eyes off of him. He was wearing his normal clothes, minus the long black cloak and his hair was a bit messy.

"I..I didn't wake you did I?.." She asked quietly, slightly panicked. He just stared at her, he didn't move.

After a moment she closed her mouth and pursed her lips slightly, "I don't sleep much." She nearly jumped as he spoke, Turning her head quickly to look at him.

"You..don't talk much do you?.." she asked, feeling stupid as he gave her another blank stare and slowly shook his head 'no'

"I see..well..umm..Sorry, Ill be going now" she smiled slightly and began to walk off.

"Do I scare you?.." This time he spoke softly, barely audible, as she was making her way down the hallway, she spun around quickly.

"What? No, no you don't.. not at all..Why?" she gave him an odd look, it wasn't like she was running away, she just didn't want to be a bother to him.

He just stood there, eyes cast down, the more she looked the more he reminded her of a punished child. He stuck his hand sin his pockets, still looking at the ground.

"Sasori..?" He looked up at her slowly, she smiled.

"Want to walk with me?.." He only stood there, then she she slowly started walking away, he started following.

He kept a few paces behind her, just walking. He didn't speak or make any noise except for the sounds of his footsteps echoing after hers. After a minute or two Sakura found herself straining her ears to hear any trace of words coming form him. After four minutes he spoke quietly again.

"Do you miss your parents?" , she slowed her walking, he stopped completely. She thought about what he had asked, and nodded slowly.

"..I..I do also.."He said quietly, looking down at the ground, "Your..memories, seem so happy.."

"They were..even if they weren't my biological parents..They treated me like their true daughter.." She whispered, remembering their faces, their laughs..their smiles.

"Mine pasted away when I was young." She turned and looked at him, his eyes were once again, cast downwards, his hands balled in his pockets.

"I'm sorry.." she spoke, taking a step towards him.

He shrugged, "..It..happens I guess. or maybe I deserved it..I don't know.."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Sasori..Why would you say that?.."

He shrugged again, "..Because, I was a bad child?.Was it my fault?.."

"It wasn't your fault..you were little..No one deserves that..especially you.." She spoke softly, standing next to him.

"How do you know. You don't even know me.." he growled slightly., taking a step away form her.

Sakura looked at him, and put her hand on his shoulder gently "..I know because..you helped me..and tried to help my parents didnt you?.."

Sasori looked back on the night him Deidara and Suigetsu showed up at their house and how he had tried getting the werewolves off her parents. He didnt want to see someones parents get taken away from them like his were, he didn't want to see someone grow up lonely like he did. He didn't want someone to suffer form the pain of losing someone like he did, to end up shutting everyone out, wandering around like they didn't have a soul. He looked at Sakura, she smiled a little.

"You try to save as many..Innocents as you can don't you?.." he nodded, that was his only purpose in life now, to help people..

"Good, keep doing that..You would make your parents proud.." she smiled, brushing hair out of his eyes gently.

It really scared her how much he reminded her of Kiba, well of Kiba when she first met him, sitting out on the steps by himself. She remembered running down and sitting next to him, scarring him to death. How with one hug she became his best friend, and later on, his little sister. She laughed inwardly, a hug can cure anything cant it?..She looked at Sasori as he looked into her eyes, the flashbacks coming into play once more. She stared back, unable to blink, before realizing he was re-watching them all. Slowly the images faded and he looked down, she watched him for a second, noticing a longing look. Had he never been hugged?

Her mouth opened slightly as she thought about ho she wouldve ended up, growing up without Kiba, Naruto, and their parents and without thinking, she wrapped the boy in her arms tightly. She felt him tense up, every muscle in his body frozen. She just stood there, hugging him tightly, only wanting him to feel better, she was his friend. Nothing more mattered to her in her little life, then her family and friends, and she wanted him to know that.

Slowly, she felt him loosen up, and then lean into her completely. He didn't hug her back, or make any move to do so, but just leaned into her, letting her hug him, his face buried into the shoulder of her red jacket. Her eyes watered slightly, she damned herself for her bothersome emotions. Compassion and empathy, that's what her mother had said to her. She told her not to be ashamed, that most people through away their emotions, saying they make you weak. Her mother would hold her in a tight embrace and tell her to never change herself, but change and help those who really needed it. That, that was her secret purpose for living, and Sakura did her best, and would continue to do so until she died. She would do that for her mother.

She smiled as she released him, and he leaned back, eyes cast down at the floor. Her heart leaped when she noticed that the sense of longing and the sad look in his eyes had half way disappeared and she saw something else, somehow, she had put him at ease, made him slightly happy.

Sasori couldn't help but be a slight bit happy. It was the first time someone had hugged him like that. An embrace so filled with emotion and love, he couldn't help but feel a tad bit warm inside. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as one thought passed through. Gaara was lucky..

Blue eyes stared on after the two figures started walking away, heading to the back of the house, a small smile dawning their pale lips. He went on walking to his room, happy that finally someone else had seen in the quiet boy, what he saw the first day he met him.

"Now if only she can melt away the other stoic red head of the house.." he chuckled slightly, closing a door behind him.

* * *

Her legs were crossed as she sat at the glass top table in the garden, watching as the cloud passed the moon. Her dark blond hair swayed slightly in the cool breeze, the shining gloss on her lips, drying on contact. Her amber eyes stared out into the night clouds, her sake bottle hanging from her hand loosely. Long forgotten events played over in her mind like yesterdays memories.

She sighed, closing her eyes slowly, images of her past friend flashing back and forth. Her long dark pink hair, her green eyes that seemed to melt all your sorrows and troubles away, and her voice. The voice that could call back any lost soul, and melt away and frozen glacier. She smiled sadly, tears brimming the bottom of her eyes.

"What would you do now Sakumo?.." How long could she keep this facade up? This secret quiet? The truth hidden. She clenched the sake bottle in her hand, the thought of the child being hurt or shunned away disturbing the peace that had once surrounded her. She knew Sakura had to know, and she was going to tell her tonight. She was going to tell her everything..

* * *

The door to the back yard creaked open, A head of pink hair peeking out into the night. She smiled an skipped out, waving goodbye to Sasori who nodded and walked away, disappearing into the darkness of the hallways. She closed the door quietly and began making her way through the garden. The sight of it all was stunning. The moonlight hit the red and white roses perfectly, making the small water drops shine and sparkle, as the wind blew through them softly.

She stepped lightly down the stone path, the cuffs of her pants scraping lightly against the cool stones and pebbles. She walked down the path more, her eyes scanning the large area, looking for any sign of blond hair. She sighed happily as she finally spotted the older woman, sitting at a table by herself. She walked up and the woman looked at her, a smile set on her lips.

"I see the clothing fit well.." She said, her voice light and sweet. Underneath it all, it made Sakura nervous.

She nodded, "Thank you very much. I'm sure my brothers will be happy also when they wake up.." Tsunade nodded and smiled, and gestured for her to follow her, as she stood and began walking. Sakura didn't ask where they were going, just followed obediently. Tsunade led them around the house, to the drive way. Sakura's eyes widened as she got a look at all the vehicles she saw from the window.

One was a sleek black Mercedes, with tinted windows and black rims. The light shown off of it perfectly, reflecting the beautiful glossy, smudge-free paint only reminded her of night itself.

She looked over to the second vehicle, a dark blood colored mustang GT, with black stripes going down each side and letting in the back, making a slight flame pattern. The rims, door handles, mirrors and grill were black. The windows tinted.

Her eyes moved over to the next vehicle, the flashy blue catching her eye. Its was matching mustang GT, except it was electric blue, the color shimmering like wet paint on the moonlight. The windows tinted, rims black, with black mirrors, door handles and matching stripes.

She kept walking, shaking her head in dis-belief, these people must have a lot of money..and must like spe- the word caught in her mind, stopping, as her eyes landed on one of the prettiest cars she ever lied eyes on.

The bright red color did nothing but call much wanted attention to the dodge viper. Everything was perfect, the rounded back over the sleek tires, the black outlining of the round headlights, the dark tinting of the windows, darker then the other cars. The way the light reflected off the paint, giving it a shine that would put the red-est of lipstick to shame. She felt the need to touch it, to run her hand along the smooth sides, trailing it over the fin in the back, and across the rounded front.

The older woman stopped in her walking, and looked at the girl, laughing quietly.

"Are you coming dear?.." She asked, watching as the pink head spun around looking at her. The girl ran and caught up to her as she was getting in yellow Porsche. Around the headlights, bottoms of the doors and around the trunk were all black. Sakura's mouth hung open freely as she slowly slid in on the black leather seats.

Tsunade smiled and patted the black dashboard, "Shes my baby." then with a loud growl, the engine roared to life, blue green and red neon lights in the dash flickering on and illuminating their faces.

Sakura felt the low purring as the drove out of the long driveway onto the road and left the mansion behind.

* * *

Crimson eyes watched as they left, standing ontop of the gate. His raven colored hair was streak back into spikes, his mouth set into a hard line. He smirked, his eyes turning onyx, and jumped down, disappearing into the bushes below. Before the rev of an engine was heard.

* * *

Green eyes lit up with every street lamp they drove past, the wind shield wipers, pushing the falling snow off the glass and to the side.

Sakura noticed that she had no idea where they were, She looked at Tsunade confused, "Where are we going?.."

Tsunade didnt say anything, just kept driving. Then she sighed, "There's some things I need to tell you.."

Sakura stared at her confused, she thought Tsunade had already explained everything to her, what more could there be?

"Sakura." She stared at Tsunade, the woman's voice stern and quiet.

"Your a hunter and werewolf." Green eyes widened as she stared into dark amber colored ones.  


* * *

*cackles wickedly* mwahahahaahahah!!!!! Love you peoples~ Please review!:D


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayayayayayayyaa!!~:D Woohooo!~ Im really glad ya'll liked the last chapter X3 Im hoping you like this one just as much!:D and Just in case you dont like reading the bottom of the page, you know, when Im babbling about, Please review after you read and tell me what you think :D Its much appreciated X3**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Their past.**

"I'm...IM A WHAT!!?" Tsunade cringed at the high pitch of the young girls voice, swiftly bending her head, avoiding the flailing arm.

Sakura was hyperventilating, her hands clenched on her legs, and she stared wide-eyed at the floor. What was Tsunade talking about? She couldn't be any of these things, she didn't have any power, no excess hair or sharp teeth. She didnt even think she was capable of being mean! She barely registered Tsunade's voice as the woman tried calming her down.

"Sakura..Calm down..let me explain.." Tsunade said calmly, watching the girls arms cautiously, in case they lashed out once more. She kept her speed steady, driving own the long dark road.

Sakura took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, "..Please..Explain..How am I?.." she looked at Tsunade, confusion clouding her mind, uncertainty filling her body.

Tsunade's eyes stayed on the road, her amber eyes darkening and clouding, filled with mystery. Sakura only watched, her patience growing thin, until the woman spoke.

"Your real parents. Do you know them?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Sakura shook her head, "I never really thought about it, I had the Uzumaki's, They were so nice and acted as my parents, so I never really thought about my real parents.."

Tsunade nodded she looked at Sakura. A smile graced her lips, "You look so much like your mother..act like her too."

"You know my mother?" Sakura asked, looking at the woman and biting her lip slightly.

Tsunade nodded, "Me and her were best friends when she was apart of the group.."

"My mother was? Is that why Im a hunter? What did she do? Did she have a number?" Sakura's questions flying out of her mouth before she knew it. She closed it, a slightly blush brushing her cheeks.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes..She was what they call, a 'Tracker' She could feel, sense people using their talents. She could tell who was using them, and she could also tell one someone was coming into them...She didnt have a number, she wasn't really a fighting person." a dry laugh sounded from the woman's glossed lips.

"Wow.." Sakura sighed, as she stared out the window. To think her mother was so important, she saddened as she thought about not getting to know her,not getting to se- her eyes widened as she thought back to the woman in her dream. The woman who was dieing, and calling out her name.

She looked to Tsunade, "D-..did she die..in the hospital?.." Its was Tsunade's turn to be shocked.

She looked at the girl, her eyes blinking in confusion, "H-how did you know that Sakura?.." Sakura looked down at her lap.

She looked back up, "I saw it..in my dream..She was dieing, the doctors were trying so hard to keep her in bed, but she wasn't staying..she kept screaming my name.."

Tsunade, looked out the wind shield at the falling snow. Her mind blanking, flashes of that horrible night popping up into her mind.

"That was a terrible night Sakura..I'm sorry you had to relive part of it.." Tsunade said quietly, her voice regretful.

Sakura looked down, "Could you tell me..what happened?..and how am I..a werewolf? I don't see.." her voice trailed off slightly as she noticed she was asking to many questions again. She looked out the wind shield of the little car.

"Your father.." Tsunade started, her grip on the steering wheel tightening, "He was the werewolf.."

Sakura looked at her, "Isn't..I mean..aren't they-"

"Enemies?" Tsunade nodded, "They were..Your mother got captured one night..and she was imprisoned...she met your father there..he was a failed experiment..and they had imprisoned him..he was only part werewolf..and well.." she shrugged slightly, "They fell in love.."

Sakura mouth opened slightly, but no words came out. She couldn't voice what her thoughts were, and couldn't imagine what that was like. They were enemies..and yet they fell in love with each other..they even had her..if her mother died..

"What happened to my father?.." she asked in barely a whisper.

Tsunade looked out her window at the sky, it was beginning to lighten a bit, the night coming to an end, she sighed softly, "One night..they came to Itachi's mansion..asking him for help..but he couldn't, cause he knew it was wrong..so they called me." She paused for a moment, the night of the call coming into her mind.

_The telephone rung, the blond woman hurried to it._

_"Hello?" she asked softly, her hair still wet form her shower._

_"Tsunade?.." she smiled at the voice, knowing it was her best friend._

_" Hey Sakumo wha-"_

_"I need your .." the voice on the other end was urgent, and filled with sadness. The woman's eyes narrowed, as she placed one hand on her the table._

_"Where do you want time to meet you?"_

_"Train station." the phone hung up as she gathered up her jacket and car keys, running out the door, not bothering to lock it._

_The purr of the engine grew louder as she drove towards the station. A bad feeling began to swell up in the pit of her stomach, she closed her eyes, the only one thought going through her mind._

_'Please not her..' She had lived so many years already, and had watched as the breakout of the werewolve's grew, watched so many close friend friends die before her, and leave her alone. She didn't want to lose another friend.._

_The thought made her lip slightly tremble, as she pushed down the gas petal, going twenty miles over the speed limit._

_Her pale arms shook slightly as she held the small child in her arms, cradling its tiny head as it slept, before planting a small, tender kiss upon its forehead. She smiled sadly, knowing this would be the last time she held her child. Her green eyes began to water as she, pulled the blankets around the baby girl, making sure she was kept warm._

_She shielded her eyes as a car pulled up, a coated figure stepping out of the door. She let out a sigh of relief as Tsunade's face appeared before her in the light._

_"Tsunade..I..I didn't know what to do..They're after me and Sukoshi.." Tsunade's hushed the poor woman, looking at the baby in her arms._

_"Sakumo..its fine..Where are you going to go?.." She asked, looking at the frantic woman._

_"Anywhere out of of here, I'm waiting for Sukoshi now..." She looked at the child asleep in her arms, and with one last soft kiss, handed her over to the blond woman, "I don't want to risk her..so please..take of her?.." Tsunade stared down at dark pink hair, the woman bowing her head to hide her tears._

_Tsunade held the child in her arms carefully, cradling it softy as to not wake her, "Sakumo..they couldn't help you?.."_

_The woman shook her head no, then as a wave of pride washed through her, she lifted her head, "The werewolves are our enemies, and its our job to stop them.." the wave crashed down. disappearing. She bowed her head slightly and stepped back._

_Tsunade watched her, her eyes slightly watered as she bit her lip. She never wanted her dear friend to leave, and she was frustrated at the thought that she couldn't do anything for her. This wasn't her choice though, it was Sakumo's, so being a good friend she stood behind her, holding the only thing she would have left of her._

_"Her names Sakura..Tsunade." Sakumo's soft voice spoke, as she walked up to the older woman, giving her a hug, careful not to wake the returned the hug with one arm._

_"Please take care of her..and..for me..I don't want her to know about any of this..please." Sakumo asked, not wanting her daughter to go through the same she did._

_" being part werewolf..you know shes going to come into it.."_

_"And then..will you help her with that also?.." Sakumo asked, her eyes pleading. Tsunade stared down at her sadly, knowing she couldn't refuse._

_She nodded making the young woman before her smile, "Thank you Tsunade..I owe so much to you already..Thank you..Now you need to go, No one knows about her yet..and I don't want them to find out..so please.." Tsunade nodded, giving the woman one last hug before departing. She wiped the tear off her cheek as she slid into her car and shut the door._

_The woman watched as the Porsche taillights disappeared into the darkness before turning towards the train station bench and sitting down, waiting for her love._

"And that was the last time I saw her.." she looked at the girl. Her green eyes were watering like her own, her lip trembling slightly. She lifted one red sleeve and wiped away her eyes.

"The wolves came after me and you, your mother and father tried to stop them. That's how your mother ended up in the hospital, where she past away..and your father..No one knows what happened to him.."

All Sakura could do was stare out the window, wiping her eyes every few seconds. She knew Tsunade was watching her, and waiting for her to ask more questions, or to talk to her about something. She didn't want to say anything..but on question still hung around in her head.

"Why was I put in the orphanage?.." She found herself asking quietly. Tsunade looked at her, then back at the road, pulling the car over.

"Its because..that night..I knew I wasn't going to be able to care for you..I wasn't ready to raise a child, and I didn't know how. After I put you in the orphanage, I joined Itachi and his group, seeking revenge for my dear friends death, and to maybe put an end to all of this." she sighed heavily, "I sorry Sakura..that you still had to become part of all of this..about your parents deaths, both pairs.." Sakura nodded slightly.

After a moment she smiles slightly, "Its ok..things happen right?..and..maybe this was all supposed to happen..and I still have my brothers with me.." she looked at Tsunade, her eyes shining.

"I want to help..please.."Tsunade nodded, it was almost scary how much Sakura reminded her of Sakumo. How much they were alike and acted alike. She smiled, sending a silent thank you to Sakumo for leaving her this child at least as a memory of her. She started pulling off the road when-

**BAM.**

Sakura and Tsunade's bodies jerked forward. Sakura's head smacked against her window painfully, she gripped it while opening her door. Tsunade was doing the same. They both got out to see a sleek black vehicle behind them. The peered into the bright headlights, shielding their eyes.

"Sakura..stay back.." Tsunade warned, glaring at the car.

"Well well..Hello Tsunade.."a male voice purred, the suave coldness sending a chill up Sakuras spine.

"What do you want?.."Tsunade growled, stepping closer to Sakura. The boy laughed a short laugh, then a snarl sounded as a large wolf jumped out from behind the car, tackling Tsunade to the ground.

"Tsunade!!" Sakura screamed,jumping back as the woman was being tackled. She heard a slight grunt, as her vision was blocked by burning crimson eyes, cold hands grabbing both her arms. She struggled against the grip, her eyes feeling heavy and her body going limp. She let her body fall into the persons arms. Her mind shutting down as she heard another yell.

"Sakura!!"

_'..Gaara...'

* * *

  
_

**Ok ok, I know it was really short, but I felt the urge to split the events up. So yesh. Ill try and post another chapter tomorrow night, cause I wont be here this weekend, Im sorry D: But yeah please review and tell me what you think :D Oh!:D And also, I was helping a friend out with her story! Its really good, go read it, Its a gaasaku fic, and its called 'Not what it seems' by xRosesAreBluex**

**yeah so I would really appreciate it if you read it:D thankyou!~ look forward tothe next chapter ok!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya!~ Im attempting to write this chapter before I have to leave so, goodluck to me X3 lol I really hope you like it!~Please read the bottom also, very important D:  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Temper Temper..**

_She heard a slight grunt, as her vision was blocked by burning crimson eyes, cold hands grabbing both her arms. She struggled against the grip, her eyes feeling heavy and her body going limp. She let her body fall into the persons arms. Her mind shutting down as she heard another yell._

_"Sakura!!"_

_'..Gaara...'

* * *

_His eyes shot open from their closed state, bright jade burning into the night. He growled loudly and jumped down form the roof, landing on the balcony below silently. He swung open the doors violently in search for his white haired leader.

He had watched them leave and didn't follow them, and now..now that bastard has her. Not like he cared for her, just, shes an innocent human whom he was to protect, and now shes in the hands of the enemy.

His fist clenched as he came upon a tall dark door, opening it he stormed in, seeing the person he was looking for sitting at his desk.

"He has her." he growled, standing in front of the desk.

The masked man looked up from his book at the boy. The red head was staring down at the floor, a scowl set upon his features.

He sighed, standing up and folding his book, " Where were they?"

"I don't know. Tsunade took her out for a drive. I didn't follow them.." Gaara answered, inwardly cursing his stupidity, he could've at least followed them. He looked to his teacher, knowing he was thinking of a plan.

Kakashi looked back at him and nodded, "We'll wait for Tsunade, make sure no one knows about this.." Gaara nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, blinking in the dim lighting. She rubbed her eyes with a red sleeve, and looked around her. The room was large and she was laying on a large bed. She sat up quickly, realization hitting her.

Looking around the room quickly, she saw a dark door and got up, walking slowly towards it. She put her ear to it carefully, not hearing anything on the opposite side. She put her hand on the door knob, silently praying. Her heart leaped when it turned slowly, she opened it, careful not to make any noise and slipped out of the room.

Walking down the long hallways, she noticed how similar it was to Itachi's mansion, just different paint jobs. While his house was a light cream color with white trimming, this one was velvet red with black trimmings, and long black curtains hanging from the windows. She walked to a window, peering out it seeing the large snow covered lawn and a fountain in the drive way. She backed away from the window, letting the curtain fall back in place. She was about two stories up, so she needed to find a staircase and then make her way out the door.

_'..Gaara?..'_ she asked, hoping her thoughts could some how reach him. Her heart sank when she got no reply. It felt weird..It had only been a few days and she felt she could really rely on him..It almost scared her really, the thought of her putting all her trust into some complete stranger that can read minds, but hey..he did help them..and he didn't seem bad..

She sighed heavily, wishing that the red head or her brothers..anyone really would just appear before her and take her back to the mansion. She wanted to know if Tsunade was ok, wanted to know that she wasn't injured or..or..dead..Her face hardened, _'Tsunade's to good to be killed by a mangy werewolf. She probably coming for me now..I hope..'_ She looked down the long hallway once more her lips pressing into a thin line.

_'Alright Sakura..Your on your own..just be quiet..'_ She darted down the hallway silently, her jeans making no noise as she ran in search for a staircase.

* * *

"Hn..interesting.." a smooth voice stated, looking at the monitors, the running girl going down a nearby hallway. He smirked, his eyes fading from crimson to onyx in a second.

" Shes not going to be able to get out of the door.." a voice droned, sounding bored. The boy was sitting standing next to the monitors, his hands in his pockets. He looked blankly at the screens, his dark eyes capturing the movement of the girl. His hair was pulled back and stuck out, making his shadow seem larger then it was. He looked at his leader, noticing the scheming look in his eyes.

"This.." he spoke, looking from the monitors to the spiky haired boy, "Shall be fun.." he smirked and slipped out the door.

The boy shook his head and looked at the monitors, "..History repeats itself..doesn't it.." he sighed, sitting back in the spinning chair, closing his eyes in thought.

* * *

A flash of pink blurred past the doors, the sound of footsteps growing louder. Sakura raced down the staircase, her green eyes darting everywhere, watching for any movement that wasn't her own. She could see the front door in her sights, and jumped the last three steps. Reaching it, she desperately tried to turn the door knob, it didn't open. Her breath was slightly ragged as she stared at the door in disbelief, letting her hands drop to her sides.

She tensed slightly, feeling something on the back of her neck. She raised a hand to it, rubbing it slightly, she had to get ou-

"Are we lost?.." she spun around on her heel and backed against the door, eyes searching in the room. There was nothing there, only the dimply lit light on one of the tables. She could've sworn the voice was right next to her ear, speaking in a low whisper. Slowly she moved her hand behind her back, trying the door knob once more, her eyes scanning the room. She turned her head quickly, catching movement out of the corner of her eye, there was nothing there.

A low chuckle sounded, echoing off the walls. The hairs on the back of her necks and on her arms stood on end. She raced from the door, down the long hallway. She didn't look back as she heard breathing right behind her and faint footsteps. She closed her eyes running harder, the breathing getting louder, and the steps closer.

She spun around quickly, hoping to catch whatever it was, but there was nothing. No figure, no noise, only the sound of her breathing. She stepped back slowly, still looking around. She sighed and turned around, only to be meet with the same burning crimson eyes as she did before. A pale hand clasped itself on her mouth before she could scream. her eyes wide with fright as she stared into his eyes, she watched as the slowly faded. Bringing one slim finger to his lips, he made a quiet 'shh' noise, and released his hand. She only stared at him, mouth closed.

He was a few inches taller then her, with pale skin and black eyes. His hair was smoothed in the back, forming into spikes, the front hanging down in his face. He was wearing a black a full black tux with a dark blue tie that was tucked into the black jacket. She looked up, noticing he was looking her over also, his eyes trailing up from her bare feet to tied up hair.

She cringed slightly as he slowly raised his pale hand to the back of her hair, finding the hair tie that held it up and pulling it out, her hair falling down and framing her face. She stared at him in bewilderment.

"..So alike.." he barely whispered, staring into her green eyes, ".Very much..like her.."

She looked at him questionably and took a step back, "..umm like..her?.."

He smirked, "So she speaks..Yes, Like 'Her' " she tilted her head slightly as he put emphasis on the last word.

" Her, as in..Sakumo..Haruno?." he tilted his head up, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He watched as her eyes widened, bringing her hand to a stray piece of hair that had fallen around her face.

".My..mother.." He nodded and she looked down, her hand dropping instantly. He turned towards her, his face emotionless.

"..How dare you.." she said in a low voice, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"..Hn." he watched with mild curiosity.

"..How dare you speak of..my mother..wh-..when.." She clenched her fist and glared up at him, his eyes widened slightly as he stared into shining black eyes.

"When your the one who killed her!!" she screamed, lunging for him with a new quickness she didn't know she had. She felt her blood boiling with every time he dodged her attack.

She didn't know what was happening, but she felt her . Getting stronger, quicker, she felt her temperature rising comfortably. Every hair on her body, she felt stand on end. She didn't know where this new blind fury was coming form, but she knew why it was here. How could he talk to her about her dead mother, when hes the reason she couldn't grow up with her, hear her laugh, see her smile. Even now, hes the reason the only mother she did have was gone.

She felt a burning anger as she thought about him being the reason for both sets of parents gone. She felt a low growl ripple through her chest, and an exciting sensation as he tripped on himself slightly. Her legs moved before she could comprehend what was going on, launching herself through the air towards him.

Inches..Inches away from him, his eyes wide and lips parted, her mouth pulled back, bearing teeth, eyes as black as the deepest woods. Her hands out stretched before her, going straight for his skinny pale neck.

To soon..To soon did she feel her self being pulled back. Saw him slipping away,out of her grasp, felt her back hitting the cold hard floor. She felt a stinging pain as she watched him stand straight and look down on her as she sat on the floor smirking.

She felt nothing as the syringe punctured her right arm, a gold liquid flowing into her blood stream. Slowly, her eyes fell, her consciousness slipping away. The two figures standing over her, blurred and disappeared.

* * *

He stood silently against the window, arms crossed tightly over his chest, his eyes on the drive way. Where the hell was Tsunade? He growled quietly, hitting his head slightly against the cold window. The sun was shining outside, it wasn't night anymore. He growled in frustration, knowing they would have to wait till tonight.

He looked out the window, could he really wait till tonight? During the time the stupid girl had been taken, to now as he waited by the window, a small unknown feeling began to stir in the pit of his stomach. It was a mixture of anxiety and fear?..He thought, the feeling growing stronger with ever sixty seconds that passed. His fore head creased slightly as he looked at the floor.

Was..he..Was he nervous? He wanted to scoff at the ridiculousness of the thought. Him nervous, but when the urge came, it soon vanished as thought of the girl being in the enemies hands flashed through his mind. He growled, at the thought of her being hurt in any way possible..

Why was he feeling this way? He didn't know, nor did he like it. What he did like..was the following thoughts. A dark grin spread across his face, oh the things he would do if she came back with a scratch on her..His jade eyes seem to glow even in the day light as he slipped back into the shadows of the curtains, awaiting the night to come.

* * *

"Hey...How come Sakura got to go out and get ice cream but not us?" The blond headed boy whined, looking out the window.

"I don't know, that's what that Suigetsu guy said.." Kiba frowning, "She went with that lady.."

"What lady?" Naruto asked, turning towards his brother with a confused look.

"You know the one with the.." he moved his hand sin largely spaced circles in front of his chest with a look of 'you know what I mean'.

Naruto snickered, and nodded "Got yah..Just think..if they don't have enough milk for the ice cream.. they've got Two extra large jugs!" he cackled to himself obnoxiously, his brother joining him in laughing.

They were both on the floor laughing, unknown to them, Suigetsu was outside the door. The boy cracked a smile, and unable to hold in, started laughing.

The shorter red headed boy that had been watching them with the sharp toothed boy silently walked away, not finding it amusing what so ever. As he stalked the halls, he moved a curtain aside, peering outside. Where was she?..Was she hurt?..He bit his cheek slightly before letting the curtain fall freely and walking slowly down the hallway once more. He looked down, wondering if when Tsunade returned, if he would be allowed to go and retrieve Sakura with them.

A sigh quietly left his slightly parted lips and he shoved his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. He didn't even need to open them when he bumped into a broad chest. Instead of looking up, he just stood there, his head resting against the blond boys chest.

Deidara looked down at the head of messy red hair. He always knew when something was bothering Sasori, and somehow he would find himself somewhere in the boys presence. He didn't exactly know how or why, but maybe it was just the close bond they shared. They were best friends, and he told Sasori he would be thee when he needed him, so he just stood there and placed a hand on the shorter boys head, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Don't worry, we'll find her, and if not us, then you know Gaara will." he grinned slightly, "I believe I speak for all of us when I say, they have a sort of...attraction to one another.." he laughed a little as the boy nodded his head slightly and stepped back.

"Shall we go find Kakashi and see if there's any way we can assist?"

Sasori looked at him for a moment, then nodded his head slightly and began walking once more. The blue eyes boy following behind.

* * *

"Hnn.." The girl groaned slightly, finally awaking from her drugged state. She sat up slightly, brushing the hir from her face, and putting a hand to her arm. There was a small blue mark, indicating a incoming bruise, she growled slightly as she remembered what happened. Those emotionless eyes, that infuriating smirk. She will ring his neck, the next time she sees him.

She looked around, noticing she was in a cage of some sort, the surrounding room was more dark then it was bright, lights flickered slightly. Her hand felt the ground around her, the dark stones on the floor were cold and slightly wet, making her wipe her hand on her pants. Standing up, she gripped the bars in front of her, a black looking slime coming off of them. Her face scrunched up as she again wiped her hands on her pants.

'Hmm..How can i get out?..' she thought, looking around, noticing other cells. She heard something move behind and turned around backing against the bars. There was nothing but a dark corner. Peering into it, she saw something move and began to move towards it. The closer she got, she saw it was a person.

"Hello?.." she asked.

"Sakumo.."

* * *

_**Gah! Im sorry it took so long to update, my mom was off this weekend and we did christmas shopping O________O;; lolXD I gots meh sister a prezzy~ X3 I hope you guys liked this chapter!! Oh~ the next one is going to be good =u=; So you just wait XD Bye~**_

_**Ok so I have two new story ideas and wanted to ask you guys which I should write next after this one :] Heres the summaries.**_

_**[[Vampire Fic]]  
Oh..my sweet obsession..Nothing has ever stopped me before. The tingling in my lips, pulsing of my teeth..The sweet, sweet, alluring scent that sends my senses over the edge..Indulgence has never been so good..Not since him..Gaasaku**_

[[Err..Regular life Fic?]]  
How many days has Sakura Haruno drove home to find a cute guy in her alley way all beat up and passed out?..Wait..thats never happened..And he has amnesia?..Just greeaattt..Not to mentio some freaky looking posters around town..oh so much fun this will be..Gaasaku

_**If you have any questions regarding them, let me know :D  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Mwahah! :D Im trying to update as quick as I can, X3 I hate leaving you guys on cliffies~ So here chapter 9!:D Thank you so much for all my faithful reviewers, you guys are amazing!:D I wanted to get this up before next week started, but holiday shopping got in the way of that D: So Im really truly sorry it took so long~and I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Pain.  
**

"Sakumo.."

Her green eyes widened at the familiar name. She moved forward, trying to capture a glimpse of the male figure, or so she thought it was male, from the voice anyways.

"..No..I'm not Sakumo.." she started softly, moving towards the figure, "I'm Sakura..Her daughter.."

"..S..Sakura?.." the mans voice spoke again quietly, a hint of disbelief present.

"Yes." She answered, nodding her head slightly. She took a step back as the figure began to move toward her slowly, coming out of the dark corner.

Soon Sakura was staring into the most beautiful pair of bright blue eyes she had ever encountered. She stood back so he could come out completely.

He was filthy. There were patches of dirt all over his body and clothes. The clothes were ripped in some places, and had holes in them, some pieces hanging off. He had messy brown hair that ended just below his ears, some of it covering his eyes. He was staring at her in disbelief, his eyes wide.

"..Sakura?.." he repeated, his voice louder, as he looked from her bright green eyes to her long pink hair. She was the exact image of her mother. The man watched as she nodded her head once again,a smile making its way to her lips. It nearly broke his heart, seeing that familiar smile again. Without hesitation the man pulled the small girl into his arms, hugging her tightly. He could feel as the girl tensed, then as if some how knowing, she leaned into him and hugged him back.

"..My daughter..your alive.." he whispered into her hair, the unfamiliar feeling of joy spreading through out his body. It had been so long, so many years had passed filled with regret and loneliness. All thought of his despair and sadness vanished at the sight of her. Now here he was, holding his child in his arms, feeling the warmth of her against his cold skin and smelling the sweet scent that reminded him of her mother.

Sakura couldn't help but give into that familiar sense of protection. A wave of emotion washed over her as the man before her hugged her tightly, she could feel it, that same feeling she got when she was around her foster father..the same feeling she got around her brothers..the feeling of being protected..when she was in these arms, she felt invincible to the cruel world around her, and she never wanted to leave.

Sukoshi held he rout at arms length, taking her in, he smiled, seeing how much she had grown. His eyes scanned her body, picking up the traits of a young werewolf to his disappointment. The well defined muscles, slightly long legs, not to mention she had slightly bigger feet then most girls.

"Oh Sakura.." he started, so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to talk about, but one question was burning brightly in his mind, "What are you doing here?" He watched as her bright smile disappeared.

"I was taken away from them.." she replied quietly, "Away from the hunter group.."

Sukoshi bit his cheek harshly, how could the let her be taken away like that? What exactly happened? He looked down at his daughter, and asked her to tell him everything. She nodded and began telling him all that had happened to her. He listened, careful to listen to everything she told him, and tried hard not to interrupt when the urge came. She finished shortly, and looked up at him, tilting her head at the darkness of his eyes.

"That bastard.." he growled, "Did they inject you with a yellow liquid?" he had asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I..I don't remember.." she said quietly, looking down in thought, Her jerked her head up as her father gripped her arms.

"Sakura. You must remember..Was it yellow? Please." he urged, she closed her eyes, the flashbacks flying through her head. One in particular was when she was pulled back, a flash of yellow shone before she felt the needle stick into her arm. She opened her eyes and nodded.

"It was yellow..I don't know who did it..but it was yellow.." she said, looking at her arm.

He growled and let her go, "Of course.." he laughed bitterly, "I guess you've got more of me in you then your mother..that's why he injected you with the serum..He doesn't want to keep you.."

Sakura cocked her head to the side slightly, giving her father a questionable look. He looked down at her and sighed quietly.

"..Sasuke..hes..he was.." she watched as his jaw clenched, "He was..infatuated with your mother.." he clenched his fist and looked away, remembering the way Sasuke had looked at Sakumo and how he treated her like a doll.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock the only thought screaming in her head 'What the hell!?'

"Wh-..why?..how?!" she whispered harshly, staring at her father, he shook his head.

"I don't know..that's why..he killed her..because she wouldn't give in, or let him play his twisted games with her..he was going to turn her and make her his pet. Instead, she slapped him in his face and cursed him to rot in hell.." he looked down at the ground,a new fresh wave of depression hitting him in the face, "He probably became infatuated with you, because you and your mother are so alike. "

_' "So alike.." ".Very much..like her.." '_ she remembered his words, a slight growl rippling in her throat.

"But..with the way you acted towards him..he is probably deciding to treat you the same way he does me instead.." her father said quietly.

He began shaking his head, "You should have never came here, he shouldn't know about yo-"

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder, "but I'm glad..I got to meet you.." she smiled as the man only stared at her. The more he stared the more her smile began to waver. He tilted his head slightly a grin spreading across his face as he enveloped her in his arms once more.

"Oh Sakura.." he breathed into her hair, "I'm so glad I got to meet you.."

The girl wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Yeah.." she replied quietly, burying her face in his shoulder.

They stayed like that for three minutes before he pulled back, framing her face in his hands and brushing his course thumbs across her soft cheeks.

" Come, we must get you out of here." he took her hand and lead her to the opening of the cell. He had to get her out, even if it cost him his life. He didn't want her to be with held like he was, to be experimented on day and night, no, he wouldn't let them make her go through that.

"H-how do we do that?" she asked in a confused whisper, looking around outside of the cell they were kept in.

"When your mother and I..tried to escape. We had help." her father said, looking down the dark hallway.

"Help?" Sakura asked, following his gaze, in the corner stood a figure, she narrowed her eyes slightly and watched as they walked towards them.

"Troublesome.." she heard a male voice sigh.

A boy walked out into the light, his hair pulled back and sticking straight out. He was wearing a black shirt with a green sleeveless vest over it and blue faded out jeans.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, 'Troublesome?'

"Sakura, I'de like you to meet Shikamaru Nara, head of security around here. Shikamaru, this is my daughter, Sakura."

The pink headed girl bowed her head, "Nice to meet you Shikamaru.."

Shikamaru nodded his head slightly, "Nice to meet you too.."

"Shikamaru helped me and your mother escape when he was younger.." Sukoshi smiled, over the years he had become good friends with the boy, unknown to Sasuke of course. So he was happy when the boy had shown up with intentions to help again, he owed so much to him.

Father and daughter both watched as the boy lazily lifted his hand and began picking bricks from the wall and replacing them in other places. Soon, the wall made a noise as a cloud of dust shot into the air causing them all to cough. When the cloud disappeared, there was a dark corridor lit by torches. Sakura's eyes widened.

" If you take this, it will lead you to the highway, after that, just keep walking and don't look back, Im sure your friends will be looking for you." Shikamaru said, pointing to the corridor while stifling a yawn.

He opened the cell door, "You might want to be quick, the master is almost done..feeding.."

Sakura nodded her head and began walking, when she heard nothing behind her she turned around, "Are you coming?.."

Both boy shook their heads, she stared at her father, confused.

Sukoshi walked up to her and grasped one of her hands, "Sakura. I cant go with you..I must stay here."

"No.." Sakura whispered softly. The one parental figure she had left couldn't come with her? She didn't want to leave him ere, not when there was a chance he could escape.

She grasped his hand tightly her eyes watering slightly, " I don't want to leave you.." she whispered.

Her father smiled down at her, "Don't worry..I'm sure we'll meet again.." he reassured, giving her a tight hug, "I have to make sure you get out safely..I don't want to risk losing you.."

Sakura nodded into his shirt, clutching it and holding on with everything. She was drawing a picture in her mind, remembering everything about him.

"Ive already lost your mother.." he breathed quietly, "But, I swear on my life..I will not, lose you too. Now go." he pushed her away form him gently and into the corridor.

"Sakura..Try to stay out of the moonlight..Im not sure what was in the syringe..But just to be sure.." Sakura nodded, gulping deeply. If she wasn't careful..Would she turn into a..werewolf?..Taking on last look, she turned, her form growing smaller as she ran down the corridor and out of sight.

"That was a good thing you did for her.." Shikamaru said, placing bricks here and there, closing the wall.

Sukoshi looked at him, "Thank you..Shikamaru.." the boy nodded and took his leave, the man going and sitting back in the corner. _'Please stay safe..'

* * *

_"Damn it." Gaara growled for the tenth time in a row, causing the older man with white hair to peer at him over the top of his book.

The red head was becoming very irritable, as he gazed out the window. Gaara's eyes widened as he watched headlights pull into the drive, the small yellow Porsche driving up the house quickly.

Kakashi glanced out the window, "Hey loo-" the red headed boy was already gone.

Tsunade stood form her car, slamming the door loudly. There was a gash across her fore head, where blood had dried slightly around the edges. Her shirt was torn on the sleeve and had patches of dirt here and there. Her arms were scraped and scuffed up, bruising in some areas.

She couldn't remember, but she had lost her shoes at some time. Apparently, there wasn't only one werewolf, Sasuke had brought a full two packs. Each pack holding up to seven wolves, she had her hands full. She growled and closed her eyes, not believing she let that scum bag get away with Sakura.

She opened her eyes, "So you know huh?.." she breathed, as the red head appeared beside her, arms tightly crossed over his chest.

He didn't show it, but every part of him inside was jumping around, he would've shook form all the anticipation if it weren't for his complete control over his body. He wanted her out of the Uchiha's dirty hands, and he wanted her out, Now.

He watched as Tsuande walked inside and followed her silently. His eyes scanning over the rips in her clothing and the scrapes on her arms. They walked inside and were met by Kakashi, who was leaning against a wall like usual.

"Had a rough night?" he commented casually, not glancing up form his book.

"The worst. You guys have got to get her back.." Tsunade replied, crossing her arms, and looking out the window.

"Then lets go." Gaara growled quietly out of irritation. He walked out headed to Kakashi's car. The two adults shared a look and followed the teen outside.

Tsunade watched the red heads back as he swiftly made his way to the black Mercedes, what got into him? She couldn't help but get the feeling he grew somewhat fond of the pink headed girl, but didn't dare to say anything do to his temper. Still she couldn't suppress the feeling she was right, she just hoped the girl was ok.

Kakashi put his book in his back pocket, sliding into the driver seat and closing his door. He watched as his two companions did the same. He sighed inwardly as he started the engine, if the worse came, he would have two very, very, bad people to be dealing with.

* * *

She hissed sharply as another thorn vine caught her hand and tore the skin into a perfectly lined watched as blood oozed out slowly, biting her lip at the stinging sensation.

_'Freaking vine..'_ she growled inwardly, she had already tripped over crumbling stones, been cut several times, ripped the side of her jacket, and ran into a wall. She put a hand on her fore head and sighed, walking through the dimly lit tunnel. She closed her eyes, allowing the sight of her father to come back to her, not in a million years could she describe how she felt when she saw him.

"Why did you have to stay?.." she whispered, wishing she could take him home with her, meet her brothers, meet the hunters..She wondered if everyone was ok..and she wondered if they were looking for her, if there was anyone looking for her.

A small shiver of fear ran through her. What if they weren't? What if no one was looking for her? She stopped walking, what if Tsunade was really hurt and no body knew about it? She clenched her fist, No. That couldn't happen..They wouldn't let that happen, Tsunade wouldn't let that happen, would she? She was alright, wasn't she? The thought of the woman being hurt and alone hit her like a punch to the gut, making her run down the tunnel with a new speed she didn't know she had. The thoughts of the werewolves harming Tsunade fueled her, and even worse..If the wolves attacked the house. She gasped and ran faster, her heart pumping. Her brothers didn't know how to fight, what if there was no one there to help them?!

_'Sakura..You may be thinking to much into it..You could be dead wrong.' _she repeated over and over, _'But still, you never know what the possibilities are..'_ for all she knew, the mansion could be burned to the ground. She growled loudly, letting her feet carry her quickly down the bricked corridor.

_'But..Sasori..Gaara..they wouldn't let that happen? Would they?..Gaara..' _she wondered if he was looking for her too. She found herself wanting him to be looking for her..Why was that?..It could be anyone else..but why did it have, to be Gaara? Why did he have to be with the people who would be looking for her? If there was anyone..

Because..it would mean it he would care?..About her..That she had some how caught his attention..She wanted his attention, like some little elementary girl who had her first crush. She clenched her jaw, _'Don't kid yourself Sakura..'_

* * *

Gaara's fore head wrinkled slightly at the small hum in the back of his mind. Whne it began, it sent a tingling sensation to the back of his head, like somone was behind him whispering words he couldnt understand. He shut out all sounds around him, the car humming, the countless thought of people around him, Kakashi's heart beat, Tsunades hair whipping about from the slightly open window. The more he concentrated, the more the sound of his own heart beat slowed, becoming quieter and quieter like time coming to a complete stop itself..With every slow second that passed, the whispers became louder, and more clear. Everything around him becoming quiet and dark.

_'..Gaara..'_

His eyes widened but a fraction as he was pulled back to the car, all the small noises rushing back to him in waves of pumping madness. His vision blurred, his head aching painfully. He grabbed his head, ducking his head into his lap and groaned. She was getting closer, they were getting closer to her.

"Gaara?" he looked up to see Kakashi and Tsunade giving him weary glances.

"Drive faster. Shes getting closer." he said through clenched teeth, the head ache sufficing. It had always been like that, he would always get painful head aches when he narrowed down on one mind. He rubbed his temple with his fingers and closed his eyes. They had found her..

* * *

Pink came flying through numbers of old vines and tree branches as the girl came to the exit of the tunnel. Instantly her green eyes shot up to the sky, looking for the one thing her father warned her about it. She sighed with relief as her eyes scanned the cloud covered sky. Though she was relieved, part of herwondered what would happen if she was caught in the moonlight..then like a flash of lightning, her dream came back to her, along with realization. That could truely happen..Her body could do that..because she was part of it..She didn't want that to happen. She had to get back to the mansion.

Quickly running up the hill, she came to a road and looked down it, which direction she she go? She looked at how the tunnel came from the right side, but even she couldn't tell how many times the tunnel had curved, for all she knew, if she took the opposite direction, she would find herself right back in the hands of the werewolves. So she did the most sensible thing she could, she closed her eyes and stuck out her hand, pointing a finger, and with a few spins she stopped. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw her finger pointing to the left of the road. She inhaled deeply and began walking, her breath not quite evened out form all the running she did in the tunnel. With all of her, she hoped this was the right way.

But..Unknowing to the pink headed girl..She wasn't alone.

* * *

**Twenty minutes ago-**

"Where is she?" a female voice spat at the man sitting in the corner.

Blue eyes moved up to the woman, "Hah, still as annoying as ever..aren't you Karin?" he replied in a bored tone.

The woman pushed her black rimmed glass up the bridge of her nose, her red eyes blazing. Her hair was long and red also, falling to the middle of her back. She placed a hand on her short black shorts covered hip, the sleeve of her white jacket sliding up her wrist slightly as she glared at the man.

"Still as stubborn as ever, aren't we Sukoshi?" her bitter tone answered back, she stepped back as the man stood up and dust himself off.

He walked up to the bars, a smile slapped on his face, "I have no clue what your talking about.."

"Tell me where she is Sukoshi, or you'll both die." she threatened. The man wasn't fazed, he just stood there smiling.

After a moment, he shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know what your talking about..Sorry." as he turned, the woman took out a small knife, jamming into his shoulder, making sure not to hit any vital areas. The man fell to the ground gripping his shoulder and clenching his teeth harshly.

"Doesn't matter what you say anyways.." she whispered a little to sweet, "Sasuke's already sent out the hunting team.." the mans eyes widened as she pulled back her arm, kneeling down, "Soon..her pretty little body is going to be all mine..to do what ever I like.." she put the blade to her mouth, her tongue licking the blood off the edge as she laughed softly.

Standing up, she slipped the knife back into its holster on the side of her leg and looked down at the man once more, "Your worthless." she turned on her heel and flipped her hair, beginning to walk away.

"No.." Sukoshi whispered, his body shaking, he quickly jumped up, his arm shooting through the bars and grabbing the girl by the hair. She screeched as he yanked her backwards, her head and body hitting the bars with such force that they bent. He held her there, knowing what lurked in the shadows before them. Pulling out the knife, he pushed it it across her throat, the blade cutting a thin line, blood seeping through slowly.

"Call off the dogs and Ill let her live." Sukoshi growled, holding the knife in place as the woman struggled against his grip.

A dark chuckle sounded as Sasuke stepped out into the light, looking over the scene with casual amusement.

"I'll do it." He growled ,pushing the blade farther into her skin causing the woman to cease her moving.

"Go ahead...she doesn't matter to me.." Sasuke replied, crossing his arms, "It doesn't matter what you do..Eventually..she will hear our call..and slowly..she will lose her sanity..her body will change..and she will become the very thing you try so hard not to think about." Sasuke smirked as the mans eyes widened, his look making him want to go further.

"She'll lose herself..and kill..feed..on poor"

Sukoshi felt a stab of pain in his chest.

"Defenseless"..

Slowly his hold on the girl began to waver.

"Innocent..Humans beings." Sasuke finished.

Karin jumped out the mans loose grip, her hand going to her neck as she watched Sukoshi fall to the ground.

"Come Karin." Sasuke ordered, turning and walking out of the door. The woman began to follow before a voice stopped her.

"Why..Why do you do this?..He was about to have you killed.." Sukoshi asked from his position on his knees.

The woman didn't turn around, "Because. Hes the only person I will follow." she walked out the door, not liking the unsettling feeling that was swelling up in her.

"Oh..Sakumo.." the man buried his face in his hands, "I'm so sorry.." he whispered over and over again.

* * *

Seven dark figures jumped through trees and ran along the dirt path in the woods, every step they took, the scent growing stronger. Their eyes were cold and black, their black lined lips parted as the ran quickly. Howls sounded as a whistle was heard. They were so close..Their bodies shook with anticipation, the legs pumping quickly under them, their stirdes becoming longer. The fur stood up on end, flakes of snow clinging to them. Their masterahead ofthem as they followed him.

A frightening smile was smacked on the overly pale face of the man dressed in old style robes, the yellow-gray material flapping in the wind as he ran ahead of his pack. Snow clung to his long, stringy black hair, his bright yellow eyes slitted like that of a snake. He chuckled darkly at the thought of a new pet. Licking his lips with his long slim tongue,he moved them so little, letting out an ear piercing whistle, his pack howling in reply as they followed him closely. He grinned and whistled higher, initiating transformation, now he would really find her.

* * *

Sakura stopped. Her eyes wide and breath held. She didnt know what it was, but the most unsettling feeling came to her, making her sick to her stomach.

"Wh-..What was that?.." she asked to no one as her hand covered her stomach. In the distance,she heard the hum of a car and she could see the dim flash of headlights.

Then, without helping it, her body lurched forward, causing her to fall to the ground. Then as if in some kind of trance, she heard the whistle on the wind. Her breath became ragged as her eyes widened. No, it was starting..she could feel it. She didn't want to.

The whistle sounded again and she screamed, her body flaring up in agonizing pain. She clutched her chest tightly, shutting her eyes instantly. She could feel it under her skin, feel her bones and muscle shifting. It was just like her dream. She began sobbing as her muscles throbbed uncontrollably, stretching to their limits and beyond. She opened her eyes, her gaze becoming darker. Slowly, she felt her skin start peeling away, the ripping, like pulling a gummy candy apart. Slow and agonizing. She screamed again, wrapping her arms around her self. Her hair began turning red at the roots, the pink fading into red slowly. As her body changed, it pushed against the limits of her clothing, causing them to stretch and rip. Se arched her back as it began cracking uncontrollably, each snap like a knife stabbing her. Her eyes, black as the night above her, began to water, her uneven breaths sending white puffs into the chilling air. It was too much..To much to endure for her, and she could feel herself slipping away, her vision blurred from the tears, her body shaking.

"Sakura!!" she barely registered the parked car and three figure making their way towards her. Another violent lurch of her body caused her to scream loudly, the three people cupping their hands over their ears.

Her fingers were bending and cracking as her nails began to grow, the bones aching like a hammer had smashed them.

Gaara made it to her first, stumbling slightly as he ran to her. He fell down beside her, this wasn't the first time he had witnessed a transformation, he knew what was happening.

"Tsunade!!" he screamed over his shoulder to the woman. He grabbed Sakura's wrist that were swinging violently, on of the newly grown claws cutting his cheek.

"Sakura! Calm down!" he shouted over her loud groans and yells, he pinned her down to stop her flailing limbs from hitting him and Tsunade. The woman on the opposite side of the girl, looking her over. If they couldn't stop her..They would have t kill her.

Every time he talked, it was like a whisper to Sakura, she was still in pain and sinking more and more into the darkness. She couldn't take it and didn't want to bear it any longer. She just wanted to everything to fade away, even herself..

_**'Sakura..'**_ a voice whispered.

_'..Who is that?..'_ Sakura found herself standing in a dark abyss. She put her hand to her chest, the pain was gone and her body was normal. What did this mean?

_**'Sakura..Please..'**_ there it was again, that distorted whisper.

_'What?..'_ she asked, '_What do you want?..'_ couldn't they see she wanted fade? She didn't want to the pain to come back.

_**'Come back..'**_ The voice was becoming more clear.

_'Come back?..What?..'_ She shook her head, was she hearing things?

_**'Sakura. Come back.'**_ the voice was stern and quiet. Sakura's lips parted as she let out a breath. He was here? He came?

_'Gaara?'_ she asked hopefully, looking around her. Did this mean he cared? About her?

_**'Come back to us.' **_it was Gaara. Why wasn't he answering? Couldn't he hear her? Us? There were others?..Wait..Others..and she was..

Her hand shot up to her mouth, the sight of the red wolf coming to mind. She could hurt them..She would hurt them..Was she still in control of her body?

_**'Sakura!'**_ he shouted, she gripped her head.

_' I don't know what to do!!'_ she screamed, falling to her knees. She didn't want to hurt them, she didn't want to lose control,_ 'I want out!!!' _she screamed again.

_**'Tsunade its not working!!!'**_ she heard him shout. Tsunade? Tsunade was there? She was safe..But..she would be..

_'No..'_ she thought, She let out a yell of frustration, how could she let this happen?! How selfish could she be!? Wanting to fade away, letting this side of her take control, the side that could harm others. Just because she couldn't handle the pain. She looked down at the puddle seeing her reflection.

_'You make me sick..'_ she growled, hitting the puddle. How dare she act so cruel an selfish, after all they've done, helping, and now she was letting herself become the very thing they had to stop. The very thing that killed innocent people and feed off them.

She stood up, fist clenched tightly, _'I..Want..OUT!!?' _she screamed with such force, it shook the abyss she was in. She opened her eyes, watching the world around her shatter like broken glass. Then she was falling.

Gaara, still restraining her, closed his eyes as she let out another ear piercing scream, her body arching.

"That's it!" Tsunade shouted before lifting her hand.

**SMACK**

Everything went silent. The sounds of skin hitting skin echoing. Tsunade, Kakashi and Gaara, all watched, frozen as Sakura stopped moving. Her black eyes were castaway from them, causing all of them to hold their breaths, newly transformed werewolves were always the strongest almost invincible. If they all lost her now, they would surely die. They didn't move as her head began to turn to them slowly, Gaara held his breath as her black eyes meet his gaze, staring straight up at him. Slowly he watched, as black faded away into bright green again, her breathing coming out in heavy pants. Her hair fading from red to pink.

"G-Ga." she was breathing to quickly to say a word. Her throat constricted as she gulped quietly.

"Gaara?.." she spoke clearly, he only stared down at her, amazed. Never, has anyone come back from transforming.

Sakura felt the pain being lifted, her body slowly going back to its original state, everything moving back into place. Her cheek was the only source of real pain she felt, and she didnt know why. She went to move her hand to touch it but found she couldn't, for the red headed boy over her was still holding it down. SO instead, she slowly sank into sleep, her body to tired to carry on for tonight. Everyone was silent as they stared at the sleeping girl. None of them, in all their years of being hunters, had ever witnessed someone coming back from the transforming state.

"Well then.." Tsunade started, standing up and dusting herself off, "I think I need some Sake."

Kakashi nodded and stood also, looking around the area. He knew something was out there, why weren't they coming out? Hearing a grunt he looked over, raising an eyebrow.

Gaara carefully scooped the unconscious girl up into his arms, carrying her back to the car, "Lets go." Both adults once again shared a look, before following the teenager. Gaara slid into the car, cradling Sakura in his arms still, he didn't speak. Kakashi closed his door and slid into the driver seat, as the last person entered, the car came to life, driving off.

* * *

Orochimaru watched them leave in astonishment. How could that girl have come back? Not only was she scheduled to starts her transformations tongiht, but she also had the drug injected into her blood stream. She shouldnt have come back form that, she should have been ripping them all to peices, there sould be blood everywhere, he should be dancing in it.

But he wasn't.

He growled and took off back towards the mansion, Sasuke was not going to be happy.

* * *

_**I dont think this chapter was good, well not as good as it could have been, I dont know..What do you think? I hoped you liked it. I probably wont be able to update till after christmas because were going to visit family :] So Happy Holidays! Love you guys!~lease leave a review! D:**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Gah!! Holidays are so time wrecking D: I had fun and hope you guys did too :] Im sorry my last chapter wasnt all that good, I know I couldve done better :] so Ill try and make it up to you with this chapter :D Thank you for all he views and reviews-you guys are amazing as always :3- Also! I deeply apologize for this being so late, I'de hate to say it, but, I had no idea what i was going to do for this chapter.. D: So Sorry!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: The beginning of..**

"What!!?" The raven haired boy yelled, his voice almost loud enough to shake walls. The long haired man bowed to him on one knee, his eye focused on the floor.

He cleared his throat to speak more clearly, "The girl, the effects worked.." he paused, "But she came back from it."

Onyx eyes narrowed, pale fingers intertwining with each other and resting against the bridge of his nose. How did she do it? It was no doubt his older brother was a genius and might have seen it coming, but if he did..Then why didn't he kill her before? Why did he risk harboring a wolf in the first place? Maybe hes contracted a cure?.

_'No..He doesn't know about our syrum..or does he?..'' _Sasuke waved his hand, dismissing Orochimaru. He hated his older brother, always going against the things he wanted to do, always shooting down his ideas. He clenched his teeth, now he was trying to get rid of the one thing he had spent a over thirty years working towards, he wasn't going to let it happen.

Now, to other matters. How did she escape? The only way out of there is the underground tunnel, and only a few people know about it..But, only two people know how to open it. Him and..

* * *

"Shikamaru?.." the brown haired man whispered urgently.

"Yeah yeah. come on." The boy urged, waving his hand for the man to come out of the cell. He had a bad feeling and he wasn't sticking around to get caught in the middle of it.

"What are you doing?" Sukoshi asked, his eyes darting up the hallway and back to the boy. Was he crazy? Doing this in the middle of the night when Sasuke was surely to be awake.

"Were leaving..if we stick around it'll be to troublesome.." Shikamaru replied in a bored tone, one hand in his pocket the other working the tunnel door. It open and he slipped through, the older male following him.

"Where are we going to go?" Sukoshi asked, running after the boy in front of him.

"Eh, I think I know a place.." The both fled into the night away from the mansion.

* * *

"Where are they!?" the red headed woman screeched, her arms in the air, hands balled into fist. She was storming down the halls of basement, looking for the two missing men. Sasuke had a suspicion that Shikamaru was secretly helping them, and both of them disappearing just like that proves it.

_' Good luck guys..' _she chanted inwardly, her outside expression furious. She didn't know what this feeling was, but she felt good. Who knew that helping people felt this...invigorating..or maybe that was because if she was caught helping them she would be dead. Not all of her was agreeing to helping them, part of er was still hopelessly devoted to Sasuke and wanted so badly to shout that they were escaping to the hunters group. She would, if it weren't the stubborn part, screaming its head off at the fact Sasuke was just so willing to let her die at the hands of Sukoshi. If her fist could clench anymore they would, but for right now they would settle for leaving crescent shaped indentations in her palms.

Who was she kidding anyways? She would never be able to have Sasuke, he didnt want 'Her' he wanted to 'Use' her. She closed her eyes, her soul probing around, it seemed like the lights of a passing car as she crpt deeper into the darkness, the more she went, the further she was seeking from the mansion.

_'Ah..Found you..'_ she grinned inwardly as two very dim lights were moving quickly away and out of her line of sight. Opening her eyes, she began walking down the hallway, _'Good job Shikamaru..'_

* * *

"Holy.."

"Oh my god.."

The two boys stood there, un-moving, mouths agape and eyes wide. The blond haired woman standing before them, had just informed them that their sister was a werwolf with a 'Hunters' power and that she was captured but brought her disappearing, an coming back with cuts and scrapes all over her and passed out in a red headed boys arms. The blond haired boy stared at the woman, unsure to be relieved, scared, or angry, while his brother was just taken back.

The woman before them sighed, running her fingers through one of her long pony tails, "Are you going to say something? Or are you just going to stand bug eyed.." She glanced at them.

"Uh..We-.." the blond boy struggled, "Can we see her?.." he managed to get out, nudging his brother beside him.

She nodded and began leading them to the room Sakura was resting in. Even though she acted calm, she was still plagued with thoughts of Sakura's transformation, and how she overcame it. It had to have been hard, she studied werewolves, teaching herself the characteristics of their bodies, the stages of transformations, and even what little information they had on the mind. Apparently, when a boy or girl first begin to transform, the start losing their minds. Their memories become erased, and fear and pain takes over, creating a mindless killing beast. Once they've transformed, they don't come back..

A new thought came to mind as she stalked quietly down the halls, the two boys in tow. Maybe, Sakura was able to come back, because she is only half werewolf. Her being half, then maybe the pain wasn't as harsh as it would be if she had been full blooded. That, and her studies had shown, that all the 'Experiments' Sasuke had turned, had not only been full blooded, but also had no family, or any real acquaintances. They were just lonesome people who didn't have anything to hold onto if they die, who were waiting for the time when they would parish from the earth. They knew no one would miss them, so it made it more easy for the blood and serum to take effect, to invade their weak minds and souls, and take everything away, leaving them a complete animal. When they had nothing, Sakura had..

She smiled in thought as she thought about what effect the pink haired girl had brought on to the quiet mansion and shook her head.

_'Im glad she realized it in time.'_ she thought a small smile making its way to her lips.

She looked forward to the door, seeing a familiar pair. The blond and red head stood side by side beside the door, the blond hand on the top of his companions head. They both had a look of grief on their faces when they looked up at her.

"Whats wrong with you two?.." she asked, placing a hand on her hip, the two boys that had followed her coming to her side.

They glanced up at her, " The Leader needed to speak with her.." Sasori said quietly, gesturing towards the closed door. Deidara shrugged sightly.

"Oh.."

"Wait! the Leader!? He snot going to throw her out fo the house like he did that one time is he!!?" Naruto shouted in the woman's ear, Kiba behind him nodding, fist clenched.

"Personal..Bubble!!" the woman shouted before unloaiding a well aimed punch to the boys jaw, knocking him down, "No. The Leader has decided he wouldn't make that same mistake. He's probably just asking her about Sasuke. Now shut up and wait."

Kiba nodded, wide eyed and kneeling next to his dizzy brother, Naruto began mumbling something about wanting to fly with the stars. Deidara and Sasori both sighed, leaning against the wall once more.

* * *

Her green eyes met crimson, as the man before her began to speak once had been talking since she woke up, about twenty minutes ago. She woke up from the pain in her cheek, as she brushed it with her hand it stung and felt bruised, then all that had happen the night before came crashing down on her and she frantically looked around, only to see him sitting in the chair next to her bed.

She startled at first because the resemblence from him to Sasuke was so close, she literally thought it was Sasuke coming to get her. After that was done, he asked her if she could tell him what had happen, and how she escaped.

So she told him about her and Tsunade going for a drive, then someone running them off a road, her wakeing up in a bed, trying to flee the house and getting caught by his brother. She growled out how she he mentioned her mother making her angry to the pint where she didnt know what she was doing and attacked him, how she was so close to ringing his neck when she was pulled back and injected with something.

After telling him about what happened in the cell and how Shikamaru helped her out, she told him about hearing the whistle and her body going through painful transformations. She ended with her falling unconscious and waking up to him.

He was silent for a a moment, before looking towards the now curtained window and speaking, " My..What trouble you've caused me.." Sakura gave a little apologenic smile. She hadn't mean to come and disrupt everything they had been working towards, let alone cause them more trouble. He drummed his fingers on his leg, going silent again, making Sakura a bit nervous.

"It can't be I'll just have to take them down tonight."

Sakura's eyes widened as she attempted to swallow down the saliva she choking on.

"Wh-what!? Isn't that dangerous? Wont' he be like..uhh, suspecting something?" She said, her small hands flailing about in te air.

"Hn. Probably, but, that will make it more enjoyable.." he turned to her with an emotionless face.

"B-but..Umm..Will you kill..all of the wolves?..and his..people?.." she trailed off, looking in her lap.

"If you are speaking of your father and that boy, its them whom will decide their fate. If they choose to help us, so be it, but if they choose to help him..Their fate."

Sakura nodded and looked down in her lap, of course her father and Shikamaru would help them and not Sasuke, they don't like Sasuke. So they were good, and if what Itachi had said was true, then she'll be able to save her father tonight, which was another plus. Wait..would she be allowed to go?..

"Itachi?.." the girl called, causing the young male to look from the sun seeping in through the curtained window to her.

"Hn?.."

"Am..I allowed to go with you guys?.." she asked quietly.

"No." came his stern voice.

"What?" her head shot up, meeting his gaze.

"No. I can not risk you being captured or hurt. You will stay here with two others, and with your siblings."

"But-"

"No." His voice cut her off, hardening more then before, as he gaze her an icy look.

"I'll take my leave." with that, he got up and left out of the door. The pinkette let her gaze fall back to her lap once more.

"Sakura!!!" voices chorused before two very familiar figures landed on her bed, causing the poor girl to yelp and fly into the air slightly.

Landing on her but with the blanket thrown off th bed, two pairs of arms wrapped around her.

"Oh my gosh! We were so worried!!"

"Yeah, yeah, and they told us what happened!!"

"We'll kick their sorry butts!!!"

"Oh dude! Your lie part wolf and stuff!! do you have a tail!!?"

"Oh oh!! and ears!!!?"

Sakura's head began to spin as the two voices continued to scream in her ear. She blinked before pursing her lips.

**BAM, BAM.**

"Ouch!!" the blond screamed, furiously rubbing his abused head while glaring at his sister.

"What the hell Sakura?.." the brown hair boy groaned, clutching his head and laying on the bed, rocking sideways slightly.

The girl grinned, " You were giving me a head ache. " the both glared and she just laughed slightly, hugging them both tightly. She didn't realize how much she had missed them until she holding them in hr arms, against their wills. Some reason, she didn't want to let them go, after all that had happened, and her being away from them, she was afraid of losing them again.

_'Itachi was right..Its better if I stay here..with them.' _she smiled and let them go, the force of them pushing against her landing them both on the floor.

"Sakura..Seriously. Are you ok?" Kiba asked, lifting himself from the floor.

Sakura laughs ceased and as she looked at her brother, his worried expression causing a pang of regret to well up inside her.

"Yeah..I'm fine. I was lucky I got out before they did anything to me.." she smiled slightly.

"Ahh yeah. How did you escape?" Naruto asked, popping back onto the bed.

Sakura smiled, causing both boys to look at each other. She then began to tell them about her real parents and about what had happened to them. They both listened carefully to everything she was saying.

* * *

"Itachi..You called for us?" The woman's voice called, as her and and six others appeared in the dark room.

"Its seems, my little brother is going to far, the killing has almost tripled what it was last year...We must stop him now." Itachi's sighed out, "I want two people to stay here with the girl and her brothers, also to guard the house. The rest are coming with me.

"Who stays and who goes?" The white haired boy asked, his large sword resting on his shoulder.

"Thats for you to decide, either way be ready for tonight and make sure the house is locked up tight." with that, Itachi waved his hand, dismissing them.

They all walked out fo the room, everyone pausing in the hallway outside the door to make a decision on whom would stay and who would go.

"Well its apparent that you two have to go.." Suigetsu started, gesturing towards the blond woman and the white haired man leaning against the wall.

"Also Chiyo will have to accompany them.." Deidara interjected, speaking of the elder woman who was currently in the kitchen.

" Suigetsu and I have to go because were the strongest.." came a quiet voice from the corner where a large muscled man sat, his orange hair spiking up.

"Hehe got that right! There's no way I'm missing out on a fight!!" the white haired boy yelled, grinning with his shark like teeth.

"That just leaves.." he white haired man glanced around the room at the blond haired boy and the two quiet red-heads.

Deidara's blue eyes scanned down to his partner, the red head staring blankly at the wall. He watched hi for a minute, noticing how the look in his eyes were actually showing he was thinking. He smirked, knowing that if he was thinking it meant only one thing.

"I guess I'll go~" Deidara half declared, half sang, stepping up, "Besides, you'll need my speed." he half grinned.

Sasori looked up at Deidara, he was staying? This would be the first time they were separated for a mission. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to the other red head in the room, he too was looking at Deidara with an openly curious expression.

He shrugged, knowing that when his partner said something it was official, finding hat there was no way of fighting it, he went to staring at the wall blankly, silently vowing to do his best.

* * *

Gaara looked from the group back to the floor, so he would be staying to guard the house? This was a first for him. Most of the time he would glare and vow he was not staying and baby sitting, but this time was different. She was here..He was supposed to be watching her..and her siblings.

Now, if he were to protest at all, he would call himself an idiot, only because..

He sees himself as.. the only one who can protect her right..?

He was surprised at how his thought was more of a question to himself, could he protect her right..Was he qualified?

His fist clenched tightly,why? Why is it, when ever it comes to her, he always second guesses himself? The image of her shatters his confidence and sends him into a fit of confusion.

Why is it..When he glares, a glance of her eyes causes it to waver, when hes uneasy, a whisper of her voice calms him, and when he's lost in a nightmare and the voices become to much for him, the image of her smile quiets it, makes it all go away.

His hand came to his chest, clutching it slightly. What is this? Every time he thought about her or spoke to her, this unfamiliar feeling would swell up in his chest, and it hurt. Everytime he watched her with her siblings or with the other members, he couldn't help but pick up a sense of wanting..from himself. He always found himself wondering why it was so easy for them to talk with her, be in the same room with her, and why was it so hard for him? The night he witnessed her hugging the younger red headed boy, he felt a burning feeling erupt in him, his body just begging to rip the boy from her arms and replace him.

Such a stupid feeling. He had walked away and sat on the roof alone. Alone, that's how it was supposed to be, and that's how it still is. He doesn't need her, or anyone else. He doesn't deserve them..Deserve her..

With out saying a word, he silently walked away to his own sanctuary. Leaving the noisy group behind.

* * *

" So.....You've had a werewolf father all this time that has been being experimented on for the last thirty-four years, making you thirty-four years old, but your not because it twos years difference or whatever making you really seventeen, and you can transform into a wolf and feel when people are using some sort of powers on you because your mom used to be some sort of tracker person, not to mention the whole group here is now going to go to some kind of war thing because the person leading the werewolves is the leader dudes little brother." The brown haired boy finished, giving his sister the most odd look she's seen on someone's face.

"Correct.." she said in a cheery tone with a slight smile.

"..I'm gonna need some ramen after this.." Naruto threw in quietly, rubbing his head.

"I agree.." Kiba sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"So..now that you know..everything's ok " Sakura smiled, " Tonight Itachi's going to bring Sasuke down, and then we can go back to living our lives.."

"What about your father Sakura?.." Naruto asked, looking at her, his blue eyes seeming to pierce through her very being. She hated it when that happened.

"Well, Im sure he'll want to go back to living a normal life aso, or maybe they'll let him stay here, I don't know.." she replied honestly. She really didn't know what was to happen after all of this, all she did know was, she wasn't ready to leave all these people behind. She had a feeling when she was around them like she had a family again, only it wasn't that strong because she hadn't known them long, but she wanted to. If anything she wanted Naruto, Kiba and her to stay here with everyone..

"Go get some food from the kitchen.." Naruto said, getting up and holding his hand out to Sakura. She shook her head and smiled taking his hand and letting him pull her up. All three of them walked out into the hallway together, stretching their arms and legs.

"Where is the kitchen anyways?.." Sakura asked, following her two brothers.

"Down the hall, past the library and down the stairs." Kiba said, turning and looking at her with a grin, "We followed the old lady when you were gone, " him and Naruto laughed. Sakura just shrugged and smiled, wondering where everyone else was.

* * *

Jade eyes scanned over the book in his hand, his chin resting on the the other hand. The words being read but not comprehended as his eyes scanned over the page, his mind somewhere else.

"Good book.." the teen rolled his eyes and closed the book, cursing at the fact he didn't feel the older man's presence before.

"What do you want Kakashi?.."Gaara asked, his eyes looking out into the sunny yard of the mansion.

"Ahh..Just came to hang around.." Kakashi replied, his eyes never leaving his book but to glance at the boy sitting beside him.

"Go hang out some where else." came the boys icy words.

The man ignored it and stood there for a moment, "Are you ok with staying here?"

"It's an order isn't it?"

"Well it was more of a 'first come, first serve' type of thing, but yes, we do need someone here with them."

"Ill do it because Itachi needs someone to do it."

"Not for the fact that you'll be helping Sakura?"

"Hn. That girl?..I hate her."

* * *

Green eyes peering through the open door to the lbrary widened as the words echoed through her mind.

**'I hate her.'

* * *

  
**

**Gha!! This was shorter then I wanted it to be! I'm sorry! I wanted to give you guys somthing, and I tried my best!! D'X So dont be to harsh with the ridicule please? ]: Hope you guys liked it!!:D Love you guys~:]  
**


End file.
